The Wolf and his Hunter
by maddiva
Summary: An accidental detour gave her Love and him a place to belong Mainly supernatural based .Au-non cannon. Supernatural/VD crossover.
1. Frozen Paths and Accidental Detour

_**The Wolf and His Hunter**_

 _ **Chapter 1-Frozen Paths and Accidental Detours**_

 _A twilight, Supernatural (plot) and VD Crossover attempt. The base plot is Supernatural but the Winchesters may or may not make an appearance. Twilight only the base for Bella,_

 _Plot: This is after the failed ritual in the series. Esther will come back through a different person. I only owe this plot and not the characters._

The winds had a very heavy coldness to it as it was still in the month of November. The sun setting gradually even before the clock hit 6. The scent of dried greenery and snow covered landscape drifted with the breeze. Not many vehicles travelled down the said path. On the whole abandoned stretch stood a house. The house was nothing big or attractive. Small lilies around the house in patches were on the verge of shriveling due to the harsh weather. The smell of freshly baked buns wafting through the chimney. It radiated melancholy and depression. The paints fresh and the wood new and the heat radiating from the fire place even as a boy in his early twenties added more wood to the burning pile. His eyes went around the room and finally stopped at a figure which was resting on a push back chair. One hand rested freely while the other clung to an object. The boy looked worried and sad.

Charlie Swan exhaled deeply and sighed. The photo frame he held to his chest was already falling apart. Despite being in his early 50's, he couldn't help but feel much older. For the last 5 years he was dying from inside. Not a moment of peace to enjoy not after he betrayed his daughter in the worst way possible nor did he deserve it. "Bella" his voice called with a shiver desperately praying the wind to carry the plea to her at least once. How his eyes longed to see her and his heart yearned to hear her, to hug her in the fiercest of hug and never let her go ever again. A chance was all he asked to any god out there to say things he wished to say and shower love on his daughter by blood; a daughter he did not deserve .At the very least he wanted confirmation of her being alive. The only information they could trace was her being admitted in a hospital overnight after 3 months of leaving Forks.

Leah Clearwater now Swan tried to hold back her emotions as much as possible. Even before her mother Sue was to marry Charlie; she hated the leech lover as they all called her. They unjustly hated a human girl who took all their hatred upon herself without uttering a word. When they learnt the error of their ways it was too late. For years had they searched, the entire pack did and some still were even after 5 years. In the entire event with the Cullen's; she was the main victim but the pack realized it a little too late .She had vanished into thin air in the literal sense. The police who were helping Charlie gave up in a year and proclaimed her dead. Leah however was haunted by the look on the girl's face it was blank, eyes dead and frame sagged which was how she looked the day she was kicked out of the house admist heavy downpour. That was the only memory of the girl who was rightfully her sister no matter how painful it was.

She had never tried to know her in any way, which she deeply regretted a fact that Leah will never admit to any one the least of all her own self. Charlie her dad appeared same to many but she knew that all of it was a carefully crafted mask. The smile on his lips was no longer genuine, nor was the fake enthusiasm he displayed in front of her and Seth. Coming to the present she quietly pulled out a bottle of antidepressants and slipped one into her mouth. Hearing the footsteps of her mother she hid the bottle into the extra pair of clothes she always carried.

The residents of the town believed that Bella was abroad pursuing higher this lie was made up by Charlie to preserve his image but now the family and friends knew otherwise. The howl of a pack member had her running out and phasing.

Nikalus Mikaelson was having a bad day no scratch it a bad decade. It all started when Katherine escaped the ritual. Why him? He wondered. The forces of nature worked in perfect harmony against him .Was it because he was unable to protect Henrik against the wolves all those decades back. His own family feared him. He was sure that Elijah considered him a flight risk. All he wanted was to be accepted as he was and loved. Everyone called him a monster but that was the only way people remembered him. The good were all forgotten down the lane.

To the current situation, he was done with Caroline Forbes; period. She was not worth it. A loud screech and his car halted. He tried to start but in vain. He looked to his left and in a few yards he spotted a bar." _Great just what I needed, stuck in the middle of nowhere."_ he mused. Somewhere his faintly beating heart kept telling him that something life changing was going to occur.

Taking long steps he entered a semi filled bar. A television on the left end corner telecasted a hockey match which garnered the entire crowd. He placed himself into a lone booth and ordered a bottle of wine .Even as he sipped, his senses tingled, a drop of sweat rolled down his neck and involuntarily shuddered; he was being watched very much similar to a hunter watching his prey. The waitress came to his service for the 10th time in the last 15 minutes with a flirty smile and makeup which made the original want to throw up and pull her heart out. Her blood was uninviting and stale. Even as he gulped the wine down he felt something out of place instantly. She spoke in a barely audible decibel. Her tone of voice was what caught him offgaurd. It sounded like a male who was in his 60's .He looked up to find what was odd and regretted instantly.

It was in a flash of a moment that his eye met with hers, he spotted an evil glint with a physcotic and crazed look on her face. Even before he could think logically a burning pain was felt at his wrist. Simultaneously two things happened the first being that the wind chimes at the door jingled as it opened and a heavenly scent hit his nostrils as a woman stepped in .He was unable to take in her features completely as his visual attributes begin to dull. Faintly he could make out that there was nothing peculiar about her in the first look, but after a second of observing what he did notice was a knee long trench coat in black and something like a long sheathe on her waist. Taking a deep breath and looking at everyone in the room. She turned and met the eyes of the waitress and mouthed " _Caught you bitch_." he picked it due to his enhanced hearing the perks of being a vampire strangely the waitress suddenly dropped the tray and ran out to the kitchen in panic; the woman followed her with so much grace that she hardly tripped or ran into any one coming towards her. A certain man who was watching the game turned his head to the table. The man stood at 6ft with a well defined body structure and a tattoo on his left shoulder. The scent of the newcomer was strangely familiar but unrecognizable at the second. Internally debating his course of actions he sprang out of the door but not before glancing at the table Klaus was sitting in.

A searing pain hit Klaus and he put the glass on the table with every ounce of concentration he could manage. Trying to collect his thoughts he waited for the pain to settle but he felt it only worsening every passing second. It was far worse than the pain the witches inflicted. He felt his fangs come out and the beast in him ordering to sink his fangs into everyone in the room. He got up shakily and put the bills on the table and staggered out. Thankfully no one noticed him due to the match. The snow crunched under his feet even as his mind was telling him to get away as far as he could from humans. He clutched his head and nearly ran into the woods. His vision was clouding gradually and very minimal distance was clear to him. So immersed in his need to get away as his instincts thundered; he had failed to hear familiar voices of his siblings calling out to him. He walked swaying wildly and tripped upon a broken branch.

Elijah Mikaelson was shocked to put it mildly. He intended to kill Klaus to avenge his siblings who he thought was dead until the previous day evening to know they were only daggered. Klaus however was acting very strangely. For instance he no longer followed the blond haired girl who was the doppelganger's friend. He had undaggered the siblings and left as soon as they were able to move around normally. Not even for a second had he looked back, something which bothered all of the others. While the silence thickened and they stayed confused, his witch by the name Luka had barged into the room." _Where is the Hybrid?"_ he questioned.

" _Why would you ask that?"_ Kol the nosy one asked. The same question everyone in the table had.

The witch suddenly froze and his eyes glazed, tone changing he spoke in a different voice" _**Tonight the fate of many supernatural beings will be decided. Should the hybrid accept her his curse will break. Rejecting her will damn his soul for an eternity of misery and loneliness"  
**_ " _What do you mean?"_ Rebekah questioned. What was the curse, was it the werewolf one their mother placed on top of it all who was she? Why did she hope that Klaus would accept whoever this girl was.

" _Your brother will be given a chance to change his own fate. Should he choose right, all of you will get what you truly want_ _ **Freedom**_ _from your past sins. It won't be easy though should Nikalus and his soul mate become one the imbalance of nature caused by the original witch shall be erased."_

" _Was this the reason why Nik acted different_?" Elijah questioned. Trying not to show the worry in his voice. Despite hate Klaus, was his brother and nothing could change it.

" _He has endangered himself by not telling you anything. If it goes wrong it will be nothing short of a suicide mission."_ Luka spoke collecting himself.

" _Don't you hate my brother?"_ Rebekah questioned curiously .It was no fact that the witches hated him was a secret.

" _Your brother's actions are not forgivable yes but not even he deserves the torment he has faced for decades now_. _Even though he daggered you not once had he risked any of your lives. That in itself shows he has a human side to him._ "

The siblings gasped; yes it was true that they did not like Klaus or his actions. Never had he however knowingly put them in danger, in fact he had twisted ways to protect them .He was their brother no matter what even if they never went out of their way to help him.

That was 6 hours used a tracking spell and the siblings had sped to Forks. Strangely all their instincts stated that they be with Klaus. On arriving at the bar they looked around to try picking up his scent.

" _Maybe we should split up and look for him_ " Finn suggested trying to ignore the same feeling of being watched. But the next moment the bar opened and Klaus staggered out clutching his head. His facial expression twisted in pain. He kept swaying and unsteady on his legs .Blindly walked into the forest on the left.

" _Klaus"_ Elijah called out hesitant but worriedly. They followed him into the woods and watched him trip; an action which caused even Finn to worry.

Watching all of this with amusement, hidden in the shadows was a man with a pair of glowing yellow eyes.

I am finally back. Will start updating my stories regularly from now. Should I continue the above story?


	2. Angels and Demons

_**Chapter 2-Angels and Demons**_

 _Thank you for taking your time off to read and review my work. The below chapter is the New Year gift. Posted earlier than planned initially. Please continue to lend me your support._

Time itself seemed to have frozen, so was the horror eyed and worry filled faces of the Mikaelson siblings. Their barely beating hearts went a note or two higher than normal coupled with muted horror. The expression on their undead faces would be photographed and framed for an eternity. They felt themselves falling into a trance and could not move even an inch; it was as if something was holding them back against their will. _" Move, He needs you; fight that hold and push every bit of its control on you; picture yourself moving"_ a melodious voice commanded firmly. Elijah took a deep breath and relaxed himself. Taking a lighter out in one hand and phone in other he tried to follow the voice. It soothed his nerves greatly. Elijah had begun to sprint into the woods almost instantly.

All of them collectively failed to notice the sky darkening rapidly even it was just a few minutes after dusk. Dark clouds seemed to have formed mainly above the forest even as a few bolts of lightning escaped at regular intervals, the fact that it was being created by someone or something made it look haunted and unwelcoming even to the eye of a vampire let alone a human. The moon which had begun to come out was covered by the said clouds making it darker and more difficult to navigate.

The others followed the elder brother using their speeds to catch up to both their brothers even as one prayed for their safety. Using the torch on their mobiles to get at least some clarity of the path ahead. Finn never being the one for technology fumbled for a second only to have Kol take it out of his hands and getting the torch on." _Thanks "he_ muttered and proceeded to climb down.

Kol Mikaelson was not at all pleased with how things were going. Back in Mystic Falls, the words spoken by the witch kept resonating inside his mind .Through his whole life he had never really liked his brother Nikalus; never tried to know him actually. He was the youngest of the lot after the death of Henrik and was always left out. While Finn was also isolated, he was eldest and always moping. Kol had gotten through his mourning for the loss of humanity pretty quickly. He wanted to enjoy everything he could. Despite being daggered by Bekah and even Elijah, he never remembered spending any time at all with Nik. He did not hate Nik but just did not like him much either. Never being the one to brood on the past he wondered what changed today.

Unknown to them two men from La Push were watching everything with mild interest. While another of their brother was running to the reservation to alert the others on the reappearance of a demon. Knowing that there was no way to save the hybrid, they prayed to deities above to forgive them for the sin they were about to commit which was ironically not helping the victim.

0o0o0o0o0

Even as they tried to stop Nik by trying to pull him up at different points they failed against the laws of Inertia. Rolling down they came to a clearing covered with bones and decaying flesh of animals. The sight Rebekah was greeted to was defiantly not pleasant. Shakily she stopped and tried to compose herself in vain.

In very slow motion the original hybrid was rolling down with twigs in his hair and scratches on his arms and face. His jacket was ripped into shreds at various places. Still unfocused and hazy eyed he was unable to fight back as the waitress from the bar was choking him and the pain he felt earlier multiplied 100 times." _Kill me please. Free me from my misery. No one will even mourn me, maybe party hard. "_ He whispered into thin air to which the waitress grinned manically. Had he turned a bit to the side he could have seen the hurt expression on some of his sibling's face.

A loud ripping sound similar to that of a jack saw against metal and Klaus fell down with a hand cut from below the elbow joint which belonged to his attacker. The waitress grimaced and held her desiccated hand and turned to come in contact with a blade which cut through her in half. A shrill cry was heard and nothing else but a distinct stench of rotten eggs and decaying flesh filled their nostrils. Flinching at the stench they covered their noses.

For a second not even the breathing of a human was heard. Another clean cut as the waitress turned into a black wisp of smoke that rose up high in the air and disappeared. The moment would forever change all their lives then occurred. The dark clouds parted and as light streamed in falling on the person who saved Klaus. A heard of crows appeared out of thin air and flew towards them. The woman merely stretched her hand and concentrated as a white shield enveloped them. A few of the crows burned as soon as they neared the shield. The others vanished as suddenly as they had appeared. Collecting their thoughts they focused on their savior. They gasped immediately at the vision of the woman who stood before them.

0o0o0o0

" _Mother_ " Finn growled, looking around completely alert and prepared to fight. The others tensed at the mere mention of the phrase.

Klaus P.O.V***

In front of me stood an angel, a very lethal one. Even as I felt my senses returning along with my healing abilities, I could not take my eyes of her. Words couldn't begin to describe her and not even Tatia could hold a candle next to her. She was sending me waves of calmness which was soothing my nerves. I did not want to question how she did it.

She was a good 5'6".Red hair that fell below her waist with golden and brown highlights. An hourglass figure with slender curves and flat face was heart shaped with a slight tan and a blush on her cheek. Perfect petal like lips with the bottom one larger than the top one in a cherry pink tone. The most captivating feature was her doe like eyes. Her long eyelashes just enhanced her eyes. She wore a half sleeve red t shirt and leather pants and a leather jacket with a cross on. High heeled boots in brown shade .There was not a single piece of jewelry except a silver chain without a pendant on her neck. My hands scanned her fingers to find the absence of a ring which meant she had no promised man out in her life and for some fucked up reason it made me happy. She held a ripped of jacket in one arm and a sword she used on the other. I closed my eyes and concentrated on the bond with my siblings, to have their reactions. I was both amused and confound.

The group had multiple reactions at the same time. Rebekah was literally growling in jealousy at the woman's look. Kol being the one with witch abilities could feel the power radiating from her and concluded that she was not to be messed with. Elijah felt a strong pull to the girl one which we both could not understand and also made me invoulantirly growl while Finn felt oddly protective of her along with a strong feel of recognition. Did Finn know her I wondered?

The hand holding the sword lightly loosened even as her eyes moved wildly checking for attackers. A drop of her blood fell on her boots, her scent radiating in that single drop and I was done. The scent of her blood was unsurprisingly addictive and sweet as vanilla with a hint of cinnamon and vodka. Both my vampire and wolf side spoke one word that changed everything _**Our**_ _**Mate.**_ All of my siblings gasped. I kept admiring her as if in a trance when her eyes rolled back and fell into my arms, that was where she belonged.

***End P.O.V***

Elijah mustered up all his courage and moved to lift the woman from Klaus's arms but stepped back when his brother's werewolf visage came along with a threatening growl. He held her as tightly and close to him as he could. What was more shocking was Finn who sat in front of Klaus took a deep sigh and spoke _"Klaus we need to take her out of here and check for injuries .It is getting colder. Let's go, you can carry her .We came in a car. Rebekah and Kol will go with you_ "All the while he kept direct eye contact .The wolf went back as the human resurfaced. He quietly picked her bridal style and walked in a way that did not disturb her. Elijah looked at Finn in question and surprise to which the eldest shrugged and spoke _"Vampire mates are very possessive. He has found a mate and a human at that after decades so what do you expect .The werewolf side though is an entirely different story."_

Kol muttered _"May god save us all"_ throwing his hands in the air dramatically and began to climb up.

Rebekah spoke after processing everything Finn said. He was the one other with a mate after all. Thoughtfully she spoke _"Nik should be the one to explain it to the woman. She is in for one hell of a ride"._

All the others nodded, they could all feel it; change was just in the horizon.

0o0o0o0o0

Jared rushed into the reservation where the pack sat a bit silent. The usually rowdy and fun loving group. However the recent loss they faced affected every wolf in a different way. They were no longer boys but men who had to act up their age and do their duty of protecting the humans. Sensing him Sam immediately got up and questioned what happened

" _The Bitch is back."_ Jared spat.

Paul got up hurriedly " _I am going to rip her into pieces. Embry give Chief Swan a call to prepare a cover up for this victim's death"_

Glory who was the pack Shaman spoke-" _There is no need, the demon has been hunted down by a hunter. I want you to accompany me to a place tomorrow morning."_

" _What for?"_ Questioned the Alpha on behalf of his pack. He was always on the edge in the recent days. The seer hardly went out and for her to say that meant it was something very vital

" _It's time to get some answers on what is going on here."_ The woman replied calmly and walked into her accommodation. Rising mixed feelings of curiosity, anticipation and expectation.

The house stood majestically at a raised part of a meadow in the upper class residence of Forks (purely imaginative) .It was a two storey house with architecture of the 70th century. None of the townsfolk however have seen the owner. The only people they had seen were the maintenance crew who came in to clean the house at regular intervals. Nik carried his mate up to the room which was his room. Putting her down, he tucked her in. Rebekah walked in with a first aid kit with Kol on tow who wanted to see his sister in law.

" _How is she Nik?"_ Kol questioned worriedly.

" _She has no wounds. What exactly is she; definitely not a witch, werewolf or vampire_. _The shield she used was something else."_ Klaus spoke in a low tone.

" _I found her ID; her name is Isabelle May Atikin."_ Elijah spoke entering the room

" _Bella "_ Nik muttered. It sounded so right even as it rolled down his lips.

The shadow of someone appeared near the window _." Let The Games Begin_ "it spoke and vanished as quietly as it appeared.

In the Forks Police station Charlie looked up at the informant. _" What do you mean someone came to that empty house all out of the blue .The last we investigated no living descendant claimed it for 10 years. Something is not quite right here. I will go and check them out tomorrow."_

He looked down at the photo of the house which was were the Mikaelson were staying that night. The house which also was reported to have considerable amount of paranormal activity. Many of the cleaning crew members had reported several injuries.

0o0o0o0o0


	3. Black Feathers and Family meetings

_**Chapter 3 Black feathers and Family meetings**_

 _Here is the next chapter .From this on there might be some elements from other series which could give a base. In case of addition it will be mentioned at the begging of the chapter._

A faint tugging at his chest woke up Klaus. He waited to expect a shooting pain down his spine as he found himself in a awkward angle on the chair with a jacket on him which particularly smelt of vanilla and cinnamon ; but none came. The first reaction to the empty bed before him was panic. Taking deep breaths he tried to hear his mate's heartbeat in the house. A minute or two later he felt it coming from out the house. Speeding out he saw her stepping out of a black Pontiac firebird. She wore a black halter neck top and blue jeans. With a brown motor cross jacket making her look lethal; her hair tied to a bun with a few bangs escaping in the front of her face. Red suited her better he concluded. Realizing that he was ogling he turned his attention to the car that looked completely unique as she parked it behind his brother's Range Rover and before his Ferrari. A minute by his musing and she called "You know I could use your help .So quit starring and give me a hand" she chided.

His lips curled up in amusement; strangely though he was glad that she spoke to him casually. Straightening himself he walked to her and put on his charming smile, fully intent on winning his woman." Sorry Love; just caught up in my thoughts." He freed her hands of two bags and took them inside as she pulled out her forest green 50litre hiking bag. Putting it on her she further pulled a suitcase and walked in.

Walking in she saw all of the Mikaelson family watching her. The atmosphere had a tense and eerie silence. Rubbing her hands and taking in a deep breath she greeted "Morning folks. I hope no one else was injured from the attack last night."Her easy disposition brought a smile to almost all their faces. More like relief due to the absence of fear and nervousness unlike others who faced them all together. "We are good thank you" Kol replied when others did not. For a second though he felt he saw Finn smile genuinely" My name is Isabelle May Atikin .I prefer Isa, May or Belle. I am a demonologist and paranormal researcher and now a hunter as well. " She spoke calmly pausing a minute she continued " I know you are The Originals but that won't stop me from staking you ;that is if you try to drain me on a second thought I believe I brought enough blood bags for you."

"Hello love I am Nikalus Mikaelson the hybrid. Rest assured I have no plans of drinking from you ..." as of now he added mentally. Putting out the bags. Walking towards her elegantly for taking the other two bags he got to her."Thank you but I can take this on my own." Elijah finding his grip spoke trying his best to hide the amusement in his tone."There is no need for you to fear. We exercise good self control." She patiently listened and acknowledged the occupants as they introduced themselves. For a second her body stiffened and then relaxed.

"If I were you, I would clean up and feed before the horde of visitors arrive. You can expect the shape shifters who are self proclaiming protectors of humans and some police officers. "She mused while picking a cup of blended coffee she purchased." I rather want to explain everything about the incident and its cause just once. Speaking of which Mr. Elijah we need to work on a story for you all being here."

"Elijah is just fine Isa" he spoke rather calmly. He just did not want to feel old and not from her. He definitely needed a drink. His entire system was in chaos.

Sipping her coffee she continued "I would recommend forming a temporary alliance with the shifters. We may need their help."

"What do you know of them and why would we need them?"Questioned Kol .He was collecting information seriously and it kind of surprised the others.

"From what I researched about them, they have some kind of an emotional trigger. They shift into wolves but larger in size with high body temperatures. As animal they have enhanced senses. Inhuman strength and one pack one mind way of working. From a reliable source I learnt that they trigger the particular gene only when they are around cold ones."

"You mean the glittery ones?"Rebekah questioned. Disgust for the said species clearly showed on her face

"True they are all glittery and at the bottom of vampire world but a real menace and have serious control issues." Kol breathed

"Back to the topic at hand I have a feeling that the demon which attacked us is still there. Maybe you should inform whoever takes care of your business about the extended stay." May sighed.

"Shouldn't you inform your parents?"Finn questioned. He had been curious as to how someone so young was risking her life on daily basis.

"I am an orphan" May replied with a shrug. Silence fell all around her and instantly everything froze along with the ticking clock and crackling flames.

The scrunching of the carpet against a pair of office shoes .The air around her was filled with power. She looked up to see a man of 6ft with a tanned skin looking at her"I take offense to you calling yourself an orphan. You have a family that loves you May. Also it would be safer for you to stick with the originals for a while."

Really? Was the only expression she gave of to him. "No..." was all she said and a second later nothing was there except a black feather.

Moving to the fire place which was at the center on the wall to her right hand side; she removed her jacket exposing a tattoo that covered her back. Kol tried his best to not rise his eyebrows or whistle at the apparent hotness of the woman even as she sat in a chair and opened up a book and began reading seriously .What caught Finn's attention was her easy disposition. Sucking blood from the bag he went and sat parallel to her. "Have you eaten breakfast?" he questioned. Unable to hold his curiosity and doubt at her acceptance of them. She was a spitfire alright. Someone his family needed. "Nope…not hungry" she sang. Her eyes not looking up but a smile playing very faintly on her face.

*** **Isa's P.O.V*****

The minute I met him will be forever engraved in my soul, I am still shocked to see the vision of the demon coming true. For weeks now I had dreamt the bitch attacking someone; only the victims were never clear. Tracking her was tricky but I liked challenges and most of all putting my life on line.

What unsettled me was the hybrid. Everyone knew about the originals, the curse and everything else. When my eyes met his I felt a pull. Strangely enough I felt very comfortable with the family and it scared me to no end.

No I cannot and will never care for any one again. That caused me nothing but pain. My own brothers and parents gave a shit about me. I had prepared myself to live without expectations and care. To me the Mikaelson family was just clients or rather victims of the demon and nothing else. Once freed from the demons we would go separate ways.

*** **End P.O.V*****

Checking her wrist watch she realized an hour had already passed. Putting the bag and book in a hidden way she relaxed. Trying her best to put an emotionless façade and uninterested expression she sat down and stared into the burning logs and waited. Thumping and taping her slender fingers she completely missed Klaus feasting on her while drinking the blood she brought for them. Half mindedly listening to Elijah talking to him about their next moves.

Rebekah did not know what to conclude about the girl. She was beautiful, strong and witty. Unlike the other bimbo's she did not dress differently or throw herself at any of them. Most of all she did not act any different or fear them. Another plus in her books. She hoped that she would finally get a sister now.

0o0o0o0

An exact 45 minutes later a sweet smell hit their noses. Elijah went to open the door but not before warning Kol to behave appropriately.

"Do come in; we were expecting you" he said as six overgrown men along with two females and a baby.

"I am Sam Uley the Alpha of the pack .This is Glory our pack shaman. That is Jared, Paul, Jacob, Embry and Seth. My wife Emily and my daughter Bella."

"We are the Mikaelson family." Began Finn and introduced the others. While finishing their introductions May walked in. Immediately all the eyes went to her.

"I am May, a paranormal hunter." Paul's wolf looked at her in interest. He could feel power radiating out of her very being. An ideal female for a beta like himself.

He tried to put on his best smile trying to look her in the eye for a chance to imprint.

Glory the pack shaman intervened and questioned "So May can you tell us about the demon that has been terrorizing us. "

"You might want to get comfortable for this .As much as vampires and werewolves exist so does demons, angels, and dwarves .In the most simplest of ways nature has a purpose for every creation. Even if one race is destroyed there will be a huge impact on nature and indirectly humans themselves. Some months back there was a war between angels and demons. As usual God won but not without consequences.

When war happened many demons had come out .A few of them stayed well hidden to prevent them from being imprisoned. They are the ones who are creating all the havoc now. As to why I have no Idea."

0o0o0o0o0

"Wait you mean demons from hell are after us but why?" Seth the youngest questioned.

"Were there any human causality due to the demon bitch? What exactly happened?" May continued not breaking the flow.

"It was roughly two months ago. Many kids began to phase abruptly. Then this waitress joins the pub. Three members of our pack got killed by her. All we could gather was she threw herself on them in public. When we tried to confront her united she always escaped like one other red haired leech we met years ago" Sam mused. The bitterness and hate clearly noticeable along with self hatred.

"I am sorry for your loss but were the members you lost newly phased?" May Questioned

"Two old and one new pack brothers." Jared spoke clenching his fist showing how affected he was.

"You make me think actually, there was no human life lost."Sam accepted grudgingly.

Turning to the Shaman" How old are you. When did you awaken?"

Glory straightened up and spoke"1 and half years since I awakened and 8 months of being in the pack. I had to undergo training. Every generation in the pack has a member from my family. The strangest thing was that I usually am attuned to such dangers but felt something block me while all the deaths occurred." Tears gathered in her eyes.

The room grew quiet and was soon filled with the wails of a little girl in Emily's hands began to fuss. Sam tried to take her and more crying ensured. She had her hands thrown in the air and face all pink as she screamed her lungs of. Trying everything she usually did Emily had no success; all the members began to grow anxious when May got up and reached out for the baby, her notepad falling of her lap.

Gently cradling her may spoke "It's alright little Bella I got you now. No one is going to hurt you "Klaus bent to pick the note up while his hands brushed hers. He was in total awe at the way the aura around her changed from dangerous to motherly. An aura he was completely alien to.

Glory who sat opposite to them suddenly gasped at the image she saw _._ _ **It was a grayish brown wolf and a white wolf standing together as wolf cubs ran around them. The pair looked majestic and perfect but most of all it was The Alpha Male and his mate .A pair who were to become legends based on the prophecy passed down in her family through generations. They symbolized Adam and Eve.**_

Debating internally she decided not to tell anything about it. She brushed of the questions from the occupants as nothing. Unsurprisingly little Bella was giggling and playing in May's hands.

"I need to visit where you stay .I might have a theory of what exactly attacked you but need more proof and safety measures , should you be in continued case of danger. I will give you my contact number in case of emergency." May got up and pecked Bella before handing her to her parents.

0o0o0o0

In a very well lighted apartment A man in his mid 30s with extreme good looks and a white tux sat reading a old book.

A tall black skinned man appeared with a flap of his black wings. The other occupant looked up "Did you find her. Will she see us?"

The guest spoke "She will have nothing to do with us" sorrow and pain dripping out of his words.

"When did this even happen?" the first man crushed the glass which held his drink. In silence they watched the blood flowing out of the wound.

 _So that's it for this one, Romantic moments will start after a chapter or two. Might give another chap before month end depending on the reviews for the above chapter._


	4. Unexpected Turn of events

_**Chapter 4-Unexpected Turn of Events**_

 _Disclaimer: I do not own the characters of any of the shows. I hold only the plot._

 _ **There is a world that exist beyond the human range of visions .Humans were, are and never will be alone in any part of the world. We share it with countless entities from E.T in void to creatures hidden in shadows. To them we are nothing but prey.**_

 _In Mystic Falls_

A certain witch by the name Bonnie Bennett was being rushed into the Intensive Care Unit of the hospital .She was pale and totally lifeless .Elena looked up to see her brother Jeremy who looked panic stricken and barely hanging by a thread. While the gang desperately called out to their friend there was no response. The Salvatore brothers tried their best to put up an emotionless charade. Shocked had been a mild word; for a long time the witch had not responded to any of their phone calls, ultimately breaking into the house was Jeremy and Ric. One of the witches who worked for the originals were found in the exact condition as Bonnie. Their magical powers had been totally drained out reducing them to a normal human being. The highlight of it was a rapid aging process; Bonnie looked like she was somewhere around late twenties.

Damon was frustrated to put it mildly; he desperately wanted to stake an original for releasing the stress but to his dismay they had vanished. He rubbed the back of his neck which was a bit sore. His back to a glass which reflected the kanji symbol of Death. What puzzled him more was there was no sign of any sort of break in or struggle inside the house and absolutely no scent which pointed to vampire activity. Composing himself he decided to call the brothers he had run into a couple of years ago. Dialing his number he waited only to reach the voice mail

"You have reached Dean Winchester. Sorry but I am not available now .Please leave a message after the beep."

With fingers crossed he left a message not noticing a member of the Scooby gang hearing all of it. The person knew that the gang would never see Damon the same way again.

 _Germany_

Alice Cullen sighed softly as she packed her bags. The locals were getting suspicious and it was time to move .Frustrated at the place they would stay. She stayed the whole night up trying to find something interesting to do about in Mystic Falls but came up with nothing,

 _Forks_

Time rolled at a steady pace even as the afternoon sun rays were not exactly as hot as it is in summer. Unseen and hidden was a wolf who watched the proceedings of the house with various reactions.

Laughter echoed from the kitchen even as Klaus and Elijah walked into the kitchen still shaken from the news they received from personal informants. The sight that greeted them in the kitchen warmed both their hearts. Their elder brother was actually trying to mix something which resembled tomato puree only all of it was on his dress and very little in the bowl. Rebekah was giggling at the site of both Finn and Kol who was trying to take a lick out of the main bowl, while May swatted his hand away for the nth time in the last 15 minutes.

A delicious aroma wafted from the stove which held boiling zucinni." Something smells good." Elijah began." Oh brother you should try this sauce for the steak." Kol called good naturedly. Finn and Rebekah looked up to them as did May who instantly questioned" Is everything ok? You two seem a bit tensed?"

"Was it that obvious?" Klaus questioned in a slightly offended tone." Finn why don't I take up the sauce while you clean up for lunch." Kol unable to contain his amusement spoke "You need another shower brother". Huffing Finn was about to walk out when Klaus spoke "We received some disturbing news from mystic Falls and other places as well. Apparently many witches have fallen into a coma without any reason. Their power seems to have vanished altogether." He rubbed his nose as the tension rolled out his body." Was someone you knew victimized? "asked Rebekah questioned softly. Elijah wasn't looking his usual self with his sagged shoulders and dull face." Luka "was all he uttered and Finn recognized as the warlock who brought them here.

May perked up "Is it possible for me to talk to any of your witches." A bit of hesitation in her voice.

Elijah was confused to say the least. He watched May looking at a lot of books in different languages namely Latin, Greek and even Egyptian folklores. He couldn't help but watch every little feature of hers. He looked captivated by her beauty, her strength and the way she had brought his family closer. Finn actually took interest in their discussions and even at times enjoying himself .Kol was taking things seriously and acted like an adult. The last time Nik fell in love with Tatia, Elijah had also fallen for her. He hoped sincerely that the history would not repeat itself.

0o0o0o0o0

The knock at the door brought all the members of the house into the hall. Two police officers had come." I am Charlie Swan, Sheriff and this is Officer Carl Davidson." Carl cleared his throat and spoke" We just need 15mins of your time. You see there have been mysterious animal killings. We were wondering if you know about it."

Elijah paused and introduced all of the family including Isabelle. Carl who was uninterested till that moment visibly straightened .He eyed her from top to bottom undressing her with his eyes. "Who might be you miss and what is a nice looking lady like you doing here." trying to charm her.

Klaus was about to growl as did the others but at the same time a vase flew out of nowhere and fell under the cop's feet. He was pulling out his gun. For a second Kol considered compelling them but was stopped by May "I am Isabelle May Atikin their family friend and interior decorator. I told you men that there were mice in the house do you ever listen?" sighing dramatically and continued "I have more work to do thanks to the tenants we house."

While Carl who was embarrassed scratched his head and spoke" I could get you in contact with someone from pest control." Trying to get closer to her but halted when Nikalus came beside her and spoke after hugging her sideways" don't worry officer my fiancé can handle it perfectly. "All the while glaring at the officer. Seeing the expression the officer backed away

May bit her lower lip trying to ignore the electric spark spreading through her system. For the first time in years she felt protected. While her heart cherished the feeling her brain warned her. Elijah involuntarily clenched his fist.

Charlie cleared his throat and asked." Who does this house belong to and why have you left it empty for around ten years?"

Isabelle cleared her throat and spoke "If I may, the family is old money and from Mystic falls. Being rich as they are come with a price, their parents and younger brother was murdered of the siblings were at different locations hidden and trying to bring the killer to justice. The trauma of their parents death was too much and also the reason why they never came here." Finishing the story with a crestfallen face. Charlie remained silent for a minute and then spoke" I am sorry for your losses but there are some other things you need to be updated on."

Before Charlie could speak another word the calm in the house vanished. The house shook from what looked like a 6.0 hectare earthquake while a wave of rats begin to come into the house as did the stench of rotting flesh and gasoline. Carl who was looking down the floor suddenly looked up at May; His eyes had gone completely white and devoid of eyeballs. He rasped out" You cannot hide any longer bitch." With a speed that nearly equaled the originals, the hunter had him between the vampires. Quickly drawing out a bottle of water, she splashed it on the officer who screamed as if he was being burnt. She literally pounced on him and began chanting something in ancient Greek .No sooner had she finished it had the house stopped shaking, the mice had disappeared.

May felt her adrenaline rush where out even as the cops were compelled to forget the demon attack. She leaned against the door frame watching the cops go. Kol walked up to her with a bottle of single malt whisky in his left with a glass in other."Do you want a drink my lady?" Stretching the glass out to her. Her reaction however shocked everybody else to the core. She had taken the bottle from him and was downing it like water. After finishing nearly three quarters of it she stopped and took in their reactions and smirked. Her phone rang before anyone could even talk.

Finn's P.O.V

"Ash my love…..

I am good .Nope; I am playing round the roses with a succubus bitch. Any word about them?

I give a shit. I am done with them. Need you know what .Will text you the info k?

Toddles…."

For the first time in my pitiful exisistance I see a different kind of human who is full of mysteries and scars. I picked it up when she was on the phone. Her eyes were jaded and tired. I felt curious and felt myself wanting to know everything about her.

0o0o0o0o0

Three days into the week and the group was at the reservation. May was looking into the rooms of the deceased. The rooms were torn apart tapes were on outside of all the rooms. Probably the reason why they were there just before morning using flashlights; while to the others it looked a lot different the woman seemed to do it with absolute ease. The first thing that put her off was symbols which were painted with a spray can. They were from different religions, languages, and time frames.

"What are these? " Paul questioned angrily.

"Majority of them are protective charms but those are summoning symbols. Low level ones but why or who?"

Spotting a can of paint rolling on the floor she picked it up and walked out. Making her way near the forest entrance she sprayed a symbol of what looked like an inverted triangle with a line running through it. She recited a Summoning spell in Latin while joining the pointing finger of both hands while pointing it down to the ground. She stood on the symbol while chanting. A few seconds and leaves began to hustle with dragging footsteps. Even as the older ones phased they rounded the younger , Paul and Nik tried to get to May. Out came what looked like humanoid figures. They had no face but all of their body was a rough stone with several layers. Without any thought Jared jumped on them. Caught almost instantly, the other figures let out roars and begin to attack them with tree barks and mud. May suddenly stopped chanting and moved to reveal the now glowing symbol. With another roar the figures began disappearing. Confused Glory asked" What were those? Why did they disappear?"

"They are originally guardian spirits of the forest. They should have gotten violent when they felt the imbalance in nature due to the succubus's attack. When three wolves had died they had come out of the forest to warn you." May mused.

"Warn us about what?" Sam questioned.

"The Succubus who has taken to living in the forest. Is my guess." Turning around wildly she tried to focus on something in the darkness." Did you not kill it that day?" asked Kol quietly.

May pulling out her knives answered "Injured her but not kill thanks to those crows .If the Succubus feed from human males that blow would have killed them but from those feeding of supernatural can be killed only by a dagger to heart. "

"What is it?" Nik questioned the same though which was in all their minds.

"We are being watched, hunted to be precise." May spoke trying her best to control the shiver running down her spine even as a drop of sweat rolled back into her neck in the freezing weather.

Glory stood out with the hybrid that was getting anxious every passing second." She is going to be okay trust her and relax." Though she said that, she felt that something life changing was going to occur in the next couple of hours.

Rebekah felt it before it came the wave of dread and stench of decay. With a maniacal grin on her face and with a cut mark from head to toe making her gruesome was the bitch that attacked Nik. In a second she pounced on May who was prepared. What she heard was the clash of metal against metal .Swords clashing in absolute synchronization like the warriors who fought in the 70's when monarchs exisisted. A sudden halt and the area quieted. As the sky lightened slowly the group froze as they spotted the succubus who had a sword running through her .Only fact was May had a sword running through her heart as well. May staggered back coughing blood." Sayonara Bitch" and fell down.

"Bella" Nik shouted in panic and a collective number of people stopped breathing.

 _That is it people .I am on a vacation for a month and a half probably. I don't know when I will update next._


	5. Devil In White suit

_**Chapter 5 The Devil in White Suit**_

 _Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters only the plot can be called mine Please answer the Question at the bottom of this chapter as it is very crucial for upcoming plot._

A minute of shock and silence broke even as Nik moved in vampire speed and was trying to give the hunter his blood. The appearance of his fangs and veins threw many out of loop. The other siblings formed a circular perimeter around the two watching over the couple and the shifters. The pain in the original's face was quite clear to them all. Emily and the other females tried to hold back the sobs even as baby Bella's cries pierced the air. A few of the younger ones were growling at the sight of vampires while Sam stood in absolute shock at the possible prospect of the woman's identity being Bella Swan. He dare not even think about it. With trembling hands Nik grabbed the dagger out as slowly as he could all the while stroking her hand , trying to smoothen the fallen woman who gasped in pain. The pain in his heart at that very moment was nothing compared to anything Mikeal had put him through, not even Elijah's betrayal could hold a candle in front of the flame that was burning him in his entire eternity.

Work Dammit please I can't lose you so soon." he begged the dying woman to his heart. "Isabelle please..." which was so unlike him. His voice breaking along with him. In Finn's eyes he was the same boy who had once brought the dead body of their little brother. He saw the vulnerability, the desperation and the tremors. He had to think over his opinions again, he decided.

The woman in his arms was losing blood rapidly and breathing shallow with a paler complexion; her heartbeat was audibly slowing down.. Shakily her hand went to the hybrid's face. Softly wiping the tears which were pouring down his face she spoke;" My real name is Isabella" and then she was gone. All activity ceased as did the heartbeat and Nik found a peculiar pair of white shoes before him. With everything he had lost, he was least bothered about the man in front of him

Standing in front of him was a man of 6 ft with a brown complexion, His head bald and a well built body. The aura around him was lethal and screamed power. His eyes were golden yellow in color. Wanting his siblings by his side he turned his attention to them and froze. Time had stopped and no one moved. Not the air, no leaves rattling and everyone around stood as mute as statues.

"You are quite in a fix aren't you?" the man questioned. His eyes were yellowish and amused. His body and posture was that of a soilder; alert and ready for anything.

"Who rather what are you?" The Hybrid questioned trying to maintain his composure. His presence unsettled him and the hybrid's instincts warned about what came next would be nowhere pleasant.

0o0o0o0o0

She saw the darkness just before it came .She could feel the ground beneath her. Nothing but darkness to see and the heavy weight on her which restricted the movement of her upper body. Footsteps behind her and then she heard the voice she hated the most in her entire exisistance." Bella Love. Don't do anything reckless.(guess who)"A hand fell on her shoulder causing her to panic .Gathering her courage she spoke." I will live my life as I see Fit ". Suddenly what she guessed as water based on her previous experiences crashed on her from all directions and effectively drowned her. Refusing to try and accepting her fate she stayed immobile, while her senses and mind were about to turn into absolute mush, she heard that phrase which was her beginning." We don't decide how or to whom we are born through, but how you die is surely with you..." the male voice spoke." You must never give up little one. Fight it, you are worth it all" the female spoke with certain firmness in a gentle tone." I refuse to die "and she swam as an unknown strength surfaced through her all the while her tears mixed with the water.

A white light flashed brightly. Stunning silence as she saw herself but it was not exactly her. The woman before her wore a white dress which was akin to a wedding dress. Her long red hair cascading down in waves with a Tiara made of fresh marigolds and green leaves. Bella stood stunned, though one part of her wanted to touch the goddess in front of her, but refrained in the fear of staining the purity held by the woman in front of her. The grace and peace which rolled out from her made the hunter want to scream and cry letting out all the emotions she had bottled up ever since she was kicked out of her house by the man she had once addressed as Father. The woman in white raised her arm and stroked her cheek gently. In a completely melodious voice "You need to go back. He needs you."Something about this woman was very familiar but for her life of it; she was unable to identify.

"I know but I am tired. Why does the Original need me?" the girl stammered unable to take her eyes of the beauty in front of her." Look you have to get your ass back in there or everything will go down in drain." Spoke a figure in the dark. Bella looked around and spotted a pair of yellow eyes which was akin to an eagle eyes glaring at her." what do you mean?"Bella questioned regaining her equilibrium." You are not ready for it." In a very cold voice the woman in the shadow replied. A forceful push and Bella was going back.

Lady in White spoke" Was force really necessary?"

The figure in the shadow spoke after a brief pause "Tch…She has little to no choice and you know that. Things are only getting started now."Receeding back into darkness muttering about how soft she was; leaving the other one thoughtful.

Back on the outside the conversation was beginning to heat up

"Who or what I am does not matter. Know this I can bring her back to life." The man spoke as if addressing a child.

"What are you talking about? She is human." Nikalus all but growled also displaying his fangs. He would not stand for being taken as a child; even if the bastard in front of him was no normal human.

"Oh trust me , I know lot about her then you do" he boasted.

"You can bring her back meaning?" with a lot of doubt while a small ray of hope was beginning to rise somewhere inside him.

"She can live her stipulated human life while you..." the man drawled out pleased that he was bringing out the desired reaction from the hybrid.

"I what?" The Hybrid questioned and then continued "What should I do to bring her back?" causing the man to grin like a mad man. Conjuring a paper out of thin air. He spoke" Need a little bit of your blood to seal this. She will come back to life while you on the other hand will never be able to free your wolf side. EVER…"

0o0o0o0o0o

His mind made up Nicklaus decided to sign it, what was the use of becoming powerful now that he lost his mate, he pondered. Lifting his wrist to puncture for blood. The man was almost jumping in glee at the prospect of the girl coming back and the misery she would face for being unable to stop this.

"Stop "a female spoke. When both turned the man backed of in fear .She was a good 5feet .A very dark complexion which could easily match her up to an African woman. Curly hair that oddly resembled a spring in its destructed form was not something to ignore. If the man unsettled the hybrid, the woman scared him completely and her shadow which showed her holding what looked like a scythe was creepy; not that he would accept it.

"Mr. .B sorry but there is no necessity for you being here at the first place." In a cool and business like tone. A hint of mockery was also present and the hybrid really wondered what was going on.

The man looked at her with disgust and pure hatred" He is ready to pay the price. I don't see why you care."

A sudden gust of air and suddenly Nik felt all of his siblings rush to him.

"Who told you the girl was dead in the first place?" the woman questioned.

The siblings had all felt the power from the woman and kept quite even when they had a million questions running inside their heads. A faint beat and then the gradual beat of the heart was returning along with the color on the woman's face. The wound was healing rapidly and not even a scratch was left but one awkward tear of her tops revealing a small portion of her skin. Rebekah removed her scarf and putting it on the hunter to preserve her modesty not before getting a growl from her brother.

Looking up the man had disappeared and the woman walked towards the hybrid. Going on one knee she spoke "She needs you more than you can ever imagine. Heal her; only you can and she will give you and your siblings what you really wish for. Let's hope we do not meet again." and was gone.

"What just happened?" Kol asked not understanding anything at all. Finn placed a hand on him and answered "I wish I could tell you but I don't either."

A gasp and Bella was sitting up looking around wildly." I died again did I not?"

"You speak as if you have done it before" Kol asked trying to lighten the air.

"Thrice now" the hunter shrugged. Taking in everyone around her she sighed" How quickly can you compel the shifters?" Sure enough the younger ones were forming a pattern to attack.

"Your best choice will be to let them shift and then compel the Alpha to forget. It is easier that way" commented Glory the Shaman. Elijah bristled in surprise and caution at the fact that their identity was known.

0o0o0o0

After an entire hour of relentless compulsion, the pack left to resume their regular activities but not before thanking Isabelle who was still wrapped in Klaus's arms.

Unknowingly Bella was snuggling into the man, not that he minded it in the least. Klaus kept her how she was while holding her as gently as he could. The Shaman on verifying that everyone else had left gathered all her courage as she walked towards the woman "It's good to see you Isabella Swan."

"What makes you so sure "the hunter questioned in a bored tone

"Your hand writing in the entry form to visit one Angela Webber in the hospital" with an expression saying Give up I caught you.

The hunter looked up dead in her eyes "Isabella Swan does not exist .She died the day she was kicked out of her home by your pack Shaman". She spoke in a tone which made the other wince.

"Bella you have every right to be mad, but everyone regrets it and want to make it up to you. "

"I care because" the hunter taunted, all of her previous calm and quiet disappearing completely.

Glory was losing her temper. From the minute she had seen the woman, she had known who she was. She had waited patiently for her to reveal her identity. It hurt her to see the soul eating guilt on many of their faces. Here the hunter was barely acknowledging their exisistance. She scolded" How are you so heartless?"

"I am just returning the favor. Look I am least bothered about them, the only reason I got involved was to save the Mikaelson family, so bye and let's never meet again." Getting up she moved towards her car. The family was confused if not curious.

Hours later in the Original's Mansion

Klaus sat explaining everything that transpired. The siblings were listening with rapt attention as all of this was completely new to them. Never in their entire life had they ever encountered anything like it.

"A man with suit you say" Bella questioned chewing on Slim Jim. Her hand holding a pen and a thick journal .Breathing deeply she clapped her hands and spoke..." All right folks listen up never accepts anything from them. They are called as cross road demons that tempt those in the land of living only to take away something equally important in return. Inhuman cases they live for two years before the dealer is dragged to hell and have their soul tortured for eternity."

"What about this woman Nik saw?" questioned Bekah.

"She is the Grimm Reaper obliviously." The hunter spoke even while more questions formed in her head.

"What is it that bothers you love. Your pretty face gets ruined." Klaus spoke

"From the dawn of creation cross road demons have never offered deals to any supernatural species of your race. They rarely go to vampires and werewolves without being summoned. Why would they approach you." She mused all the while pressing her temples together.

"This is not what I expected when I came here. Looks like I will be tagging with you for a little bit longer."Bella proceeded to move out to make a call.

Kol grinned wildly at the thought of spending more time with Bella. Klaus was smirking openly next to the others who had similar expressions on.

 _In New Orleans_

Marcel Gerard was unable to take his eyes of one Isabella Swan." Where is she headed next?" he questioned his witch.

"Mystic Falls, Virginia "was the sole answer.

0o0o0o0

 **Impo Question: Sam and Dean Winchester will be making an appearance next .Do you want them to be as they are in Season 12 right now or learn things gradually with the gang. Pls answer as it shapes the upcoming plot.**


	6. Entwined Destinies

_**Chapter 6 Entwined Destinies**_

 _ **Note:**_ _After a lot of internal and external debate of how to introduce the Winchesters It is after season 11. No Nephilim at this point. Lucifer and Michael are locked up, Crowely is the king of hell._

 _A few points to be kept in mind from this point on:_

 _Bella doesn't know about her being the mate of Klaus._

 _Angels from supernatural will drop in every now and then_

 _The Mark of Cain is done as is Abaddon._

 _Bella's past will come only after the Winchesters come, Cullen's may or may not come. As to what she is will come subsequently._

 _There might be a love triangle which is on the process of drafting and omitted If you are not interested._

Dean was driving back to a bunker in California when it happened. Ever since the battle had ended life was boring .True they did not have to hide or draw angel and demon traps with blood anymore but there was something missing. Dean felt no adrenaline rush or excitement. Truthfully he was a bit lost. Sam had no problem in adjusting and falling back to a sluggish phase. In all of those sleepless years of wanting to take down the yellow eyed demon that murdered their mother had finally been put down. Bringing his thoughts to the present he drove the road at medium speed as Sam lay fast asleep on the back seat of his baby. It had also been a long time since they caught up with Castiel; he was still busy in running heaven even after god returned. The sun was setting on the side while the sky was illuminated with red and orange hues. Rich green luster pasted on either side of the highway road.

Spotting the clear stretch of the road, his mind drifted back to his recurring dreams. It had been the same one which started pleasantly and ended with him craving a certain woman. A woman with cascading red tresses, doe like eyes and baby pink lips. She would be sitting among tall grasses with flowers in all colors. He would walk towards her, curious and unable to express himself vocally. The wedding gown she wore made her look like a goddess. The dress was shoulder less and thereby exposed her creamy milky white skin, a phoenix feather visible on the hem. The tattoo was multi colored he guesses from the visible strokes he had seen. The minute he would touch her, a black wolf pounce on him.

One of the major minus was that he could never recollect her face apart from these features and it just made it more wired and mysterious. Dean Winchester always liked a good mystery. His musing was cut short by a sudden strike of lightening .The sky hag gotten darker and Dean felt his spidey senses tingle.

"Sammy" he groaned. Sam got up at once alert and ready for action. The fresh air had turned into a stench which resembled to the stink of mould growing on baked products. A blackish mist was appearing out of nowhere from Dean's line of sight. It was mild and negligible initially but gradually a thicker mist was now covering the entire road. A flash of white and he abruptly applied the brakes causing Sam to nearly hit himself forwards with a cry of angry protests and verbal jabs. It muted even as both got down from the car covering their noses to avoid a stench of flesh under rigor mortis. Black reptile like creatures which had sharp teeth and lizard like tongue was standing on tows and hissing madly. Grabbing to the knifes and holy water they had, they tried to fight it in the aim of getting out of the road. To their shock the weapons had no effect on the creatures. A flash of white hair and a woman who looked severely injured was coughing up blood. She wore a white dress which was ripped in several places and stained blood red in many other.

Sam took in the woman's appearance; she looked to be in her early 70's wrinkles, a fair complexion that was slowly turning a ugly white due to the loss of blood. A very powerful aura surrounding her. Dean felt a wave of calmness wash over him. A tug on his arm and a bright flash later…

A pastel teal painted the walls on three sides and a glass door covered the 4th side. The door opened to a sea with crystal blue waters and stormy skies. The brothers couldn't help but notice the minimal furniture that decorated the room. In a single second the door burst open to see the man Dean hated the most.

"What in the absolute hell are you doing here?" Dean barked

"You should be rotting in the cage right now" growled the younger Winchester.

The man hissed in anger at the happenings and tried bringing his powers to blow up the insects before him. To his dismay he felt nothing, no rush of power and no feeling of wings coming out either. Calming just for a second he tried a second time, when a childish giggle erupted in the room. A small girl who resembled a 5 year old having blonde hair and green eyes walked in with Chuck.

"You can try all you want but you can't do anything arch angel Michael."

"What in the world is going on? What is this son of a bitch doing here?" Dean questioned rudely.

With a single wave of her tiny hands Dean was thrown into the wall. Sam rushed to help him as did Castiel who appeared a second before.

"Now that was rude." The girl pouted which added to the ire of the Winchesters and the archangel. Chuck tried to hold his laughter and failed miserably.

"Now now there is no reason to fight; we have more serious matters to attend to."

"Matters like?" Sam raised an eyebrow in question.

"The destruction of this cosmos."

"I don't understand "Dean spoke with WTF expression on his face."

"My name is Ara, the guardian of fate. I need you to fight something for me."

"What stopping the apocalypse was not enough? What more should we do?" Sam questioned with his bitch face on.

"Yes you did a wonderful job there but this is larger than that. Rather selfless and too daring if I might add personally. This might be the only way to save your souls and ultimately redemption for killing innocents. Michael here will go with you. Before you say something, his grace has been reduced to a level below Castiel. He is human for all intents and purpose and you two will not let him die Comprehende?" The girl spoke.

"No I won't be a human, I refuse" shouted Michael.

"You talk as if you have a choice, well you don't .I had enough of you trying to play God. Let's see how you like being the weak creature as you call them." The girl shouted. Chuck sighed and spoke" She is right, I am at fault ,not for creating humans but hoping that you would see that I wanted you all to live as well and not be soldiers alone." Regret and betrayal clear in his voice.

Taking a deep breath Castiel asked "What is to be done Father?"

"Now you are talking," the girl sighed.

0o0o0o0o0

 _In Mystic Falls_

Things have gotten tenser in Mystic Falls even as Damon waited for the arrival of one Dean Winchester. Bonnie still stayed unconscious and bereft of powers that made her witch. All of her reports were normal confusing the doctor's .Elena and Caroline barely left their friend's side as did Jeremy. Even as he sipped his glass of whisky he was reminded of the night he met the hunter.

3 years ago in North Dakota ****

Damon sighed in frustration as yet another lead to Katherine failed. After spending a few hours on booze and women, he walked lazily and without any real care. The sound of a human body falling on a thick plastic piped his curiosity. Making sure to stay silent to catch a blood bag he wrenched open a rusty lock on a wired gate a lot taller than him, With perfect grace he scooted closer to the source of the sound. Only he walked into a scene quite unexpected.

In what looked like a junkyard and minimal lighting from a flickering bulb stood a man of 6ft with dirty blonde hair pointing a gun towards a woman..From a distance he could see that the man was going to shoot her. Being the woman killer he was he walked towards them deliberately.

"Yo man, it's a sin to hurt a pretty face" with a smirk and arrogant attitude.

That was all it took to get distracted and the next second the woman was pouncing towards him. The next he noted that there was no scent to the woman and her eyes were completely black. Even before her shadow fell on him a bang went out A black smoke consecutively escaped into the air. Following which the women's corpse began to rot and stench of flesh rotting and what resembled sulphur filled his nostrils.

He watched with mild interest as the man poured what looked like salt and then burn the corpse. Completing it, he put the gun back into his pants and faced Damon.

"Hi I am Dean Winchester and you are.."

"Damon Sal..No Damon" the vampire corrected. His instincts warning him from reviling his full name.

"Talk about what you saw and I will track you down and put a bullet between your eyes. Am I clear." Which made the vampire want to scoff but spoke in monosyllable term

"Yes".

They ran into each other quite a few times and even drank together. Learning that Dean was a hunter came as a surprise. Damon maintained hunting and feeding well hidden from the hunter. When they parted ways Dean gave him his number for emergency purposes. Damon was not very sure of how much Dean would help once he learned of his true nature but he was desperate. The Bennett though annoying was a valuable friend and Damon refused to lose her.

0o0o0o0

The slight fluttering of wind against her forehead making her nestle further into the seat with a soft sigh and pulling the jacket closer to her.

Klaus stole another glance at his little mate who had fallen asleep, somewhere it unsettled him that she showed nothing to no reaction as her friend's coffin was buried into the ground. The friend who was also a hunter and had been killed by the Succubus which hurt them. She ended up in a coma trying to protect the shifters. Angela Webber as she was called died after being in a comatose for a period of 8 weeks. The whole of the Mikaelson found it unnerving for a human to not cry. Not a single word had she uttered.

Klaus hated the very fact of going back to Mystic Falls and face one Caroline Fobbes.(Taking a deviation from the show here. Ritual failed.)Ever since he learnt about the Doppelganger's appearance, he set men and women alike to spy on the little group. Caroline caught his interest considering she too was abused by the man she called father. Not that he would verbally accept the reason, but soon a cat and mouse game had begun. Even as he relentlessly flirted and wooed her he knew she would not want him. Imagine his surprise when she began to respond positively. Dates followed with a lot of pecks and a stable friendship. Her opening up to him made him lowers his guard which proved to be a fatal mistake. He did not expect a stake to his heart while the ritual went on. She and Stefan had disabled the guards he put up and snuck behind him to the ritual site .What followed next had made him numb. After being undaggered by Maddox he undaggered his siblings and after telling his piece left not looking back and vowing to never open his heart again. The agony and pain burned him from inside made him consider killing himself. Forks was accidental and was supposed to only be a flying visit. Never did he expect to meet his soul mate that night he so desperately wished to die.

The minute her eyes met his, he felt one feeling he never had in a very long time Peace. The raging beast in him had finally been silenced and the human part of Nikalus Mikaelson had come forth which was last on the day Henrik died.

The Winchesters rolled into the town on a Thursday with Team Free Will and a plus one. The conversations were rather strained and unsettled issues hung in the air. Cas played the peace maker when Michael taunted Dean for driving slow initially but quieted when he underwent human needs like hunger and bathroom breaks. Adding to Dean's ire was that Michael had drunk all of their beer and complained about the drink being cheap leading to Sam who consecutively tried to Moltov him. Though fast asleep as the exhaustion took him, Cas bolted upright as the car entered Mystic Falls.

"What is it Cas?" Sam questioned genuinely concerned. Knowing the angel was a heavy sleeper which was no surprise seeing he slept rarely.

"No…I just thought..Never mind…" he said fumbling with his trench coat not noticing his brother despite the lack of grace had stirred as well.

Dean took a second to hear Cas when she stepped into the road." Watch out Dean" cried Sam and the car skidded of the road.

 _And a wrap. I apologize for the delay in update._


	7. Rendezvous with the Ripper

_**Chapter 7-Rendezvous with the Ripper**_

 _Italics-self Thoughts; Flashbacks. The story will have its own course now and the major set of events from TV series will follow its own order_.

When he first came to Dean registered the white walls of the room, the constant beeping of the heart monitor .A mild scent of chloroform and other medicines wafted in the air. He felt the hand with IV a lot more accessible then his other hand which was somewhat numb. Feeling the weight of something or rather someone he turned his body so as to steer away from the end. His brain froze as his sight fell on what was weighing him down. Red curls spread exotically on the pillow and a few strands tickled the sides of his neck; there lay a woman, the most beautiful one his eyes ever laid on. Everything from her eyelashes to her nose and pink lips were in one word perfect. The calm and peace on her face warmed his broken soul. He inhaled the scent of raspberries and chocolate and felt home. For a second he paused and then realized that he woke up without a hangover, nightmares or tiredness; he was fresh and completely rejuvenated. Totally not willing to question it.

Dean Winchester hated hospitals from a very young age all thanks to one John Winchester. Very rarely did he have himself admitted. The only times he did stay was when Sammy got admitted. Today he felt none of it, he was in no hurry to get up and walk out. He tilted a bit further facing his partner when the angel as his mind called out sighed and curled into him but not before burying her face in the crook of his neck, throwing the hunter totally off guard even as a small spark of shock flowed down his veins. In the process of waking up she squeezed the hand she held. Dean looked down to see their entangled hands which were like a perfect part of the puzzle, small dainty hands in his large ones. A strand of hair fell on her nose and dean felt his fingers itch to push it away and he did just that gently he tucked it behind her ear. Even as he touched her ear, the woman's eye shot open. Nothing but pure panic in them, it somehow made Dean feel angry at the one who might have caused it in the first place and wanted to soothe her . She tried to bolt out but stopped when a doctor stepped in followed by Sam and another man; Michael who was in Adam's body. Instantly he scanned the brothers for injuries then went back to watching the woman's antics.

"Oh Mr. Daniel you are awake, good to see that, your fiancée was very worried for you last night." Not trying to hide her drooling one bit.

Dean chuckled spontaneously and spoke" She will always be a worry wart."It felt very natural to jibe at her, even when she mildly elbowed him in the ribs.

Sam watched in utter shock at the look of adoration on Dean's face as he looked at his so called fiancée. He was no empath but the body language spoke it all. The calmness and peace which rolled out of his brother stunned him. Added to it was the way he was looking at her was in itself a new one. He was not checking her out like he did with other chicks. A ray of hope lit up inside him, if this woman could bring such a reaction from his brother than Sam did not mind playing a matchmaker one bit.

"Well you two certainly make a cute couple, I can release all three of you now." "I would love to do that, my Dean isn't very fond of hospitals you see" the woman spoke blushing and simultaneously releasing her hand from Dean's who immediately felt coldness slipping back to his very soul. She walked to a chair and picked up her coat as soon as the doctor was gone. The orange dress she wore came just below her knee .Even as she put her boots on; Sam finally tried to break the ice even before she could walk out .

"Um..What happened to us?"He asked having no memory of how and who brought him to the hospital. He had a bandage on his right elbow and a sprained left ankle. Gashes on his face were minimal and already healing. Michael no Adam had strained muscles on his neck and wore a plaster already complaining 100 times a minute of how irritating it was. Sam thought Lucifer was annoying but all Archangels he met had serious psych issues in different intensities, he concluded.

"You were in an accident; I came across you with the three of you unconscious while the car was damaged moderately in the front due to clash." She replied

"What about Cas and where is Baby?" Dean nearly ground out. He did not want to scare the woman by making Cas appear out of thin air." _Since when did a girl affect him like this? Who was she and what was she doing to him. Why did her opinion matter?_ " he wondered

"Pick your car from here" she gave out a card. He took it and looked up to see her already by the door. Only when she opened there was a bouquet of white roses. Sitting down she took it from a little boy in the robes of a patient. Taking it she kissed the kid not before giving him two roses and the kid runaway smiling. Picking the note which was attached, she read it and smiled brightly even as a tinge of red appeared on her cheeks. The blush captivating Dean completely that he forgot to ask her name.

Michael watched the girl walk away and then spoke." Tch she is definitely good looking for a meat suit"

Sam with his bandaged arm tried his best to control Dean from pouncing on the other. There was something very familiar about her. Her way of carrying herself and the calmness that she radiated was no foreign feeling. The way that Dean gravitated towards her was totally surprising. Michael was an arch angel who did not do feelings but he could see it clearly, His vessel being drawn to that woman like a moth. Initially his thoughts were to use the girl to get Dean Say Yes but the next second; his own instincts denied raising even a finger against her. Strange.

0o0o0o0

 _Mystic Grill,_

A group sat rather tensely as new members introduced themselves. Caroline tried her best to put an expressionless façade, trying not to show her appreciation at Damon's action of calling hunters to help Bonnie. Trying harder not to drool over one Sam Winchester who was trying not to squirm under the hot and pointed stares of Tyler and Elena. Jeremy looked excited and positively glowing in excitement as did Alaric who one could guess was happy because of a fellow hunter in the room but Jeremy on other hand; that puzzled a lot of them in the gang considering he was in mourning all this while.

Stephan was tongue tied at his brother's action and was somewhere a little guilty to think that his brother was selfish. Maybe Damon did care after all. The enticing scent of blood hit his nostrils hit him and everything else faded. A girl had cut her finger in the glass ware and was trying to wrap it with the napkin. The Winchester watched in horror and shock as Stephan had veins bulging around his eyes, sharp fangs coming out and zooming towards the girl whom Caroline was compelling to leave. Sam took an instant to react and was drawing out his knife not before hitting his injured arm against the table; causing it to bleed and Hiss in pain. While Dean drew out the colt, "Vampire" they hissed and Dean realized that Damon was one as well. He was growling and crouching before Elena and her brother protectively.

Next thing he knew the beast was heading towards Sammy and Elena trying to stop Dean from hurting her boyfriend. Sam felt his life coming to an end even as the Ripper closed in on him. Before he could sink his fangs, a hiss was heard and a wooden stake stuck the Ripper right on his shoulder. The chatter froze and all eyes zoomed to the newcomer. Her eyes filled with determination and anger as the blowing wind messed her curls. She stood diagonal to them and at an arm's distance of the hunters. Her very posture screaming one word Hunter….

"Yo Ripper "she wolf whistled angering the Ripper further. He moved to attack but was caught by one Elijah Mikaelson at the throat and raised up in the air.

"Now, Ripper I know we have met less but should you wish to have your heart intact you would not touch that lady again. I will not save you from the wrath of the hybrid." Elijah spoke elegantly. A loud growl ripped across the air and the group turned to see The Original Hybrid standing before the woman with his fangs and a feral expression on his face. Adam (easier than Michael) gulped seeing the man in front of him. Remembering that he was human was nowhere comforting until he noticed that Dean was standing in front of him acting as a shield. Tyler tried to fight his instincts back badly to not do the same.

"Klaus" Isabelle called while placing a hand on his shoulder and calming the beast down almost immediately. An action that surprised everyone but brought concern in the mind of one Dean Winchester. The very fact that the angel he admired that morning was defending a monster did not sit well with him. On instinct he pointed the gun directly at the hybrid, who sighed then turned to talk to his human; moved to reveal the same girl pointing a gun back at him." Now Dean we do this the easy way or the hard way, Your Colt cannot kill this type of Vampires for sure which means you lose a bullet but this one can surely hurt you "in a dead calm and cold voice. The tone was so deadly that it brought shivers down the spine of some. She meant business and would not hesitate to kill if needed.

" Bella" Elijah began to try and talk to the girl and the other to have a peaceful conversation " Let's talk about this in a calm Way and not cause property damage shall we" Stephan had calmed down significantly due to the compelling and Elena sighed in relief.

Sam Winchester could not control the shudders as he was back in the cage, with Lucifer taunting him;

"Common Rommie I missed you. Where have you been?" Before punching him right in the face with his that was covered by barbed wire. Sam nearly fell back at the impact, as he began to get beating left and right Sam screamed in pain which escaped as a whimper. That brought everyone's attention to him and every vampire could feel the fear that radiated out of the hunter and flinched. The drop of guns at the same time resonated with the silence.

0o0o0o0

Dean rushed to Sam who was still seeing Lucifer and flinched away from him. Bella rushed to him and cupped his face and looked directly into his eyes and spoke.

"Sam Samuel I need you to breathe slowly and deeply yes please …for Dean here ...I am not going to hurt you, look no weapons.. See" Waving her hands and emptying her pockets and removing her shoes as well. Slowly drawing him back from his trance like state. Dean watched her attentively as he comprehended that she had some experience dealing with such issues.

"If I was Lucifer I would not get hurt right by this" stabbing her hand with the blunt end of his knife but not before hissing and causing a red bruise on her hand. The bruise was the size of a tomato. The hissing brought Sam back to reality as he stopped shivering and sat down heavily, his eyes focusing on Bella who smiled gently at him along with Dean was kneeling in front of him.

"Breathe …Follow my fingers alone Sam. I will not let anything harm you .Never." she spoke softly. For some strange reason Sam trusted her without question. His next action shocked many as Sam literally hugged the daylights of the woman in front of him. She shocked Dean further when she hugged Sam even if she was unable to take his weight considering she almost fell back but managed to hold herself. She stroked his hair all the while she assured him of his safety. Simultaneously both Dean and Klaus clenched their fists one out of jealousy and the other out of confusion. Dean felt conflicted; one part of him was impressed and happy at how she took care of Sammy while the other angry that she stopped him from putting down a monster.

Michael feels a sting of pain as he watched Sam suffer in fear and somewhere he was not one bit pleased. He would never acknowledge it loud but he did not like seeing someone suffer for his mistake of wanting the Apocalypse. It was probably because of the meat suit that he felt a small tinge at his heart. Dean picked himself almost instantly and was glaring at Damon accusingly who had put his head down in what was shame.

"Can we call it a cease fire ;there are bigger things we need to worry about like this new person" Bella spoke sharply. The tense atmosphere continued for a moment longer when the flapping of the wings was picked up by the vampires there, instantly preparing themselves for a battle. In walked Castiel who had an aura that made even the vampires vary. Dean immediately recognized the Seraph, the leader. Castiel sized up on the creatures in front of him prepared to defend Dean and the other two necessary but halted as he took in the sight of the woman who saved Dean hugging Sam who looked up finally and smiled a bit embarrassed and then put on his best bitchface. Managing to hold back the angel blade he made his way to the duo; others parting like the red sea and making way for him.

"Who are you?" Caroline managed to ask trying her best to hide her fear and not looking at the eye of the man. She felt very exposed and vulnerable. Further trying to ignore the stabbing pain in her heart realizing the fact that she no longer held the Hybrid's attention. Unknowingly she had moved behind Bella.

He did not reply but walked and stood facing Bella "Isabella Marie..."he began

"Its Isabelle May Atikin How can I help you. "Sounding terribly bored. Castiel tilted his head in confusion like the adorable kitten look tilting his head to a side and gazing innocently. Even Dean was somewhere readable after getting pulled out of hell. This woman however was not in the least readable.

"I am Castiel an Angel of the Lord, you confound me completely." Stretching his hand for a handshake.

Do I now? What is it that boggles you?" Taking his hand she shook it but only to be hit by what was a vision she resisted.

"Your soul it has so much of light which is as bright as the darkness that surrounds you" Cas spoke even as he scrutinized her and waited for an answer

"It is probably because I spent more time in Purgatory then I should have "It made many curious but the Winchesters flinched. The contact between the angel and her sent a spark through the woman and she froze her body completely still and eyes unseeing. The vision finally hitting her at full force

 _The entire landscape was a garden .Flowers most exotic with fresh dew drops on them Butterflies and small glow flies were circling the plants. The air smelled fresh and clean. A small girl with blonde hair and colorful little wings, the shades of a rainbow was catching a butterfly_

" _Look brother see what I caught.."_

"…" _4 little boys stood by her. Two had blonde hair which reminded her of the sunset she loved while the other two with raven black hair that reflected the night. A streak of lightening hit the garden and the girl grew scared, she looked up to see dark clouds forming what looked like a cyclone .In a flash the landscape changed and the entire land barren, air became stale and reeking of stale flesh. The girl was suddenly all alone and curled up into a ball crying softly and calling for her brothers and then she fell as the ground gave away. The last thing she saw was a pair of arms that belonged to a man with bluish green eyes and dirty blonde hair._

" _I will always find you no matter how many times you hide .I will never leave you alone again not like them."_

"Bella wake up" an urgent voice called out. The desperation and fear in it made her want to reach out and sooth him. She woke up with a jerk from Rebekah's lap. The muttering stopped completely. The entire Mikaelson family breathed a sigh of relief as they relaxed. The Winchesters looked equally worried and Sam looking lost completely. Castiel tried to put on a concerned face but was farthest from her. Finn and Kol stood trying to stop him from reaching her.

"That was Wired ..." she tried to joke to lighten up the atmosphere. The Scooby gang was glaring at the Mikaelson family and was comparatively less hostile towards the woman who lay recovering on the floor.

"Dean we cannot harm any of them here, I received new orders our task is to fight along with them."

Like hell I will fight along these monsters." Dean hissed taking his unfinished glass of brandy and chugged it down in one gulp and walked out of the grill but not before throwing an unreadable look at Bella who looked stone face and expressionless . Sam followed him in a sedated phase not before showing helplessness; something which Stephan picked out instantly.

"That was unexpected or should I say apt Cassie." Adam snickered even as Castiel glared at him.

A man with a dark complexion and suit on tried his best not to flinch at the mention of purgatory. His raven hair shimmered and the glamour wore of as he flew away from his hiding spot. Dean's reaction was something he had not anticipated. Pulling his black jacket closer over his green under shirt he took off with a flutter of his wings. Adam could have sworn that he felt the familiar presence of an angel around him but swatted it away considering that his own grace was tied up.

Lucifer who was sitting in his cage suddenly felt a tug on his grace that was familiar. Rubbing his chest for a moment he continued whatever he was planning,

 _ **A wrap it is. So how many of you saw this coming? The story just has its own life. Please do leave your opinion here.**_


	8. Witches in The Mist

_**Chapter 8 Witches in The Mist**_

 _Disclaimer: I do not own Supernatural, TVD or Twilight. The plot is mine AU: Non-Canon fic._

 _Dean and Damon are glaring at each other with anime sparks clashing. Sam tries to slowly slip away from the scene while Stephan mumbles about hot headed big brothers and drains the human mentioned in the previous chapter. Author walks in with multiple papers and the duo glare at her instead._

 _Author: "What? I have no time for you"_

 _Dean:" Why am I so OOC here?"_

 _Author:" You are an unfeeling a** Dean .Grew tired of it so I am trying to give you new shades. Shut up and stop cribbing._

 _Dean:" Whatever I am not saving these blood suckers."_

 _Author ignores him and calls:" Cas common you are the opening for this chapter "Said angel appears immediately and takes papers from the author .Ignoring Dean's protests and Damon's bedroom eyed looks she walks away. Bonnie in her spirit form cries:" The author seems to have forgotten me."Sliding near Sam who shudders at the sudden chill brushing over his arm and tries to close himself into the Impala's back not before getting scolded by Adam._

 _ **Hey people it is me the author. I am trying to modify my writing skills a bit .I am open to criticisms. Please Pm me if you can so that I may use it to improve myself. Do let me know if I should change the course of this story. The lack of responses makes me want to cut the story shorter.**_

Castiel the angel of Thursday never had it easy. When he was a fledgling, there were very few angels to teach him as it was just after Lucifer fell and many had greatly perished in the war. His wings developed and he made fewer friends due to its unique color after knowing what his purpose was; to pull the Righteous man out of hell. Not that the others hated him or anything at times it was envy and other pity; they kept away so that he would not be distracted. He had trained everyday from sunrise to sunset under the watchful eyes of Uriel and Raphael. A lot of his innocence was lost then; the only expression he knew was to keep a poker face and be nothing more than a soldier who obeyed his orders. Dean Winchester was not what he expected to see in the Righteous soul as they called. He was brash, loud, neither did he believe in his father's exisistance and also was Indulging in all the 7 sins known to man .Working with them for a longer period showed him the undying loyalty between the brothers. Cas as he was called learnt forgiveness', selflessness and of all what family was. He wanted that; family. Earning free will he questioned almost all of his orders which garnered nothing but hatred of his brothers. Now that father had returned things had gotten better. He was no hero; not like Gabriel who sacrificed himself for the brothers.

On to the current situation he was not too happy either to babysit Michael. The minute they entered Mystic Falls; he sensed a very distinct essence of the 4 Horsemen. The fact that they should be caged with Lucifer did nothing at all to free him of his paranoia. Before he could react a spirit had appeared and the car had swirled from the road, even as he was pulled away elsewhere. Waking up in a room he found Fate and his father playing Monopoly as Sam had mentioned once.

Castiel bowed respectfully and honed himself to receive his orders. Chuck just glanced at him and spoke " _Relax son there is no need to be this stiff. I don't run a military camp"_

Ara huffed and commented " _I highly doubt it seeing how your angels act around you."_ making Chuck pout.

Castiel in his need to ensure the safety of the Winchesters and also Michael started fidgeting a bit at the silence that prevailed. His constant shifting of weight from one leg to another nor his hands fidgeting with the tie did not go unnoticed by the two immortal beings.

Ara spoke in a no nonsense tone, her childishness gone completely " _Castiel I need you to stand by Michael rather than the Winchesters; they can handle themselves. You are growing too dependent on them."_ Causing Castiel to flinch. He spoke back firmer than he intended to " _Family depend on each other. I owe it to them for being there for me when Heaven wasn't."_

" _He got you there."_ Chuck spoke trying to diffuse the oblivious tension that was building up at a very rapid pace. Ara huffed and showed the hospital where a woman was getting Dean and the other two admitted in the hospital. Setting the eyes on the female she spoke." _Keep an eye on her. Oh and ask for Daniel "_ Nodding the angel left; had Castiel paid a little more attention he would have noticed a definite change in his father.

He was dressed in a grey T shirt and pale jeans with sneakers on. Entering the hospital, he slipped his hands into his blue jacket. Clearing his throat he asked " _I am looking for De no Daniel who got here because of an accident."_

" _Go to room 669 on the 5_ _th_ _floor .I swear that there has been more accidents here than the last two decades put together."_ Ranted the nurse animatedly even as she scribbled the entry forms, showing her displeasure in performing the job.

" _What do you mean?"_ questioned the angel, trying to get more input about the situation. Slightly hypnotizing the nurse while pretending to be interested in her.

" _God your eyes are so pretty_ …. _There are at least 4 accidents a week, majorly car crashes 3of those victims end up in a coma without any reason. The person you are looking for is in the same floor as other victims."_

" _Thank you"_ the angel walked to the lift. For a minute there he felt a sharp jab of pain as information was seared into his brain. He came to a minimally covered floor. Trying to pull out the cell phone, he bumped into one Finn Mikaelson who immediately got alerted due to the lack of scent from the angel. Pretending to text he stood outside Bennie's room; trying to feel for any supernatural creature but what he felt was a shield. He peeked in the room to find many in a lifeless position.

A man with a suit and tie sat looking worried next to a very young man. Next he turned in a corner to reach the last two rooms. Silently slipping in the room he stayed hidden and watched Dean getting treated for his injuries. He let out a sigh of relief as he learnt that the injuries were minor compared to normal Winchester standards. Sam and Adam were fast asleep as he made his way back into Dean's room. Stumbling upon what looked like a fight. The man who went by the name Klaus Mikaelson was the original hybrid, the illegitimate son of the Original witch Esther.

Klaus was trying hard to convince the woman he had been asked to watch:" _Bella we can just admit them and leave. We don't know them; for all I know they could be dangerous and harm you. You sure that you are ok? "_

Trying to control herself Bella spoke _"Klaus I am not leaving them here alone. They are the Winchesters and are a family friend. The second one I am fine it's not the first time I am loosing someone close to me. Angela is now in a better place. "_

Kol trying to diffuse the situation made a major blunder of making it worse " _The blonde one looks cute .Did you date him?"_ biting his lips instantly.

Bella sighed dreamily and spoke _" How I wish"_ causing Kol to sweat drop but failed to catch the pain which flashed in the other woman's eyes.

For once Castiel was confused he couldn't make out if the woman spoke the truth or not. Added to it was the fact that everything in him wanted to keep Bella away from Klaus.

Klaus straightened himself and hit the right spot _"Are they hunters as well? There is no changing your mind is there?."_

" _Yes"_ was the only firm answer.

" _Why were you crying back then_?" questioned the blonde original to get no answer at all. At the mention of which the hybrid looked tenser. Though the hybrid tried not to, Castiel swore that veins and fangs appeared as he turned to leave the room followed by his other siblings who threw worried glances at each other. Deciding he was of little use he walked away in hopes of finding what was going on in Mystic Falls.

0o0o0o0

Bella stopped not to reconsider her decision of staying in the hospital but couldn't stop but getting lost in her memories of the first time she met Dean Winchester.

 _9 years ago *******_

 _Isabella Marie Swan was what many called a wallflower, boring, plain and unexciting by her peers which left her with little to no friends thanks to her free spirited mother she had to care for. She met Dean in one of those summer camps during her second last year in Florida. She had fallen at once, his boyish charms, dimple smiles and the grass green eyes which always seemed to be very cautious of something .He would always look into the darkness as if someone was there. After her usual bullying that night she ran into the forest .Drying her face in a river, she turned back to her tent only to realize that it was darker and did not know the way and it was dark. An odd sense of forbidding set in her, it was as if she was the prey. Something leapt at her and out came something with red eyes. Panic filled her and heart leapt out of her heart .Tears rolled down her cheeks. When she was sure she would die, Dean had appeared and put down the wendigo which she later learned about. A tentative friendship had been born, they spoke about their family but never about themselves nor did she ever question about hunting. All good things came to an end as did her crush on him when she saw him making out with different girls and did nothing to defend her when one of his flings badmouthed her and him agreeing with her to get into the girl's pants.. Gone was that crush as she moved to Forks with her dad. Little did she know about the heart break she would be left with in the hands of one Edward Cullen._

Coming to the present she did not know it was him until she touched him to pull him out of the crash site. The minute she touched him, she saw it the entire apocalypse, hell, his mask and all. Tears were streaming down her face, internally she wanted to scream, howl but only tears came. She was unable to answer the Mikaelsson's when asked about it.

At midnight, the night terrors had started. Whimpers at first and then trashing, desperate pleas of help, calling dad, Sammy and finally Cas. She got up and sat next to him giving words of reassurances and soothing him. When it did nothing she got up to call the nurse to get him sedated when she was pulled back to the bed. Next thing she knew she was on the bed and Dean using her as a pillow .Tucked under his arms and a leg, she noticed he had finally fallen asleep. Noting mentally she would wake up early in the morning and leave before he woke up. She fell asleep with the exhaustion catching up to her.

0o0o0o0

 _Back to Present:_

The footsteps of the angry hunters echoed strongly inside the Grill. Castiel looked unsure of what to do while Adam did nothing but glare at the gang. He so did not want to risk his life not that he would die being an arch angel but to get maimed by mere Vampires did not sit well with his ego.

"Now that was not nice; lying to people tsk...tsk" Kol taunted receiving a jab to his ribs from Bella.

"The Winchesters kill anything that is considered a non human entity. Ruthless but have faced creatures worse than you can imagine. " Bella spoke.

"How are you sure about this?" Elena questioned not liking the fact that Bella hurt her boyfriend.

"I am a hunter and every hunter knows about the men who saved the world. "she spoke totally ignoring the looks of disbelief and doubt she got.

"Will you stop ignoring me.." she questioned

To the others she was nothing but air but Castiel could clearly see a blond haired girl with a pink sweater on. For a second the blond looked at the angel but then went back to Bella who tried hard to ignore her. A spirit of a deceased friend perhaps mused Castiel. Another blow of cold wind and another woman whose very presence screamed power materialized before the hunter.

"How? Wait you see dead people too?" the younger Gilbert gasped catching everyone's attention. However the spirit was looking only at the hunter to Jeremy's disappointment. He had met fellow hunters over a period of time but never seen someone else who could communicate with spirits. Somehow he could only see them. His abilities had come to halt and he was not sure how he felt.

"You are a medium. Oh joy" Bella mused and groaned at the same time. The Salvatore brothers finally picking up their bearings walked out.

0o0o0o0

The chirping of the crickets shattered the silence as the Salvatore's glanced sheepishly at the Winchesters. Sam tried his best not to talk. Dean looked downright murderous and trying to hold back the want to fire the colt at Damon. Finally muttering his courage " _Dean I am sorry that I brought you here_ "

" _No you were deceiving me the whole time, here I wanted to help one of my friends who I thought needed me but you were just using me_." Sam felt an underlying sadness and hurt there considering Dean rarely made friends at all due to the whole family business thing.

" _Look we are desperate a friend of ours is in a coma ,physically very healthy, good heart beat and all but decreased brain activity. It's been a week and nothing at all_ " Stephan spoke.

" _Is she Human_?" Dean asked with a raised eyebrow. His body language changing to something unreadable.

" _No a witch_." Damon spoke truthfully before Stephan could lie.

" _Then it is not my concern_ …" Dean finished turning to climb into his Baby.

" _Is her name Bonnie by any chance_?" a woman cut through.

" _How would you know it_?" Stephan asked very pensive of the female hunter due to her association with the Originals.

Bella pointed to what looked like empty space beside her." _One Shiela Benette is very upset because she lost the track of her granddaughter's spirit_."

" _You are a Spirit Walker aren't you_ " Castiel questioned. He fluttered next to her holding a scowling Adam.

" _A spirit Walker how?"_ Adam questioned with so much of doubt.

" _She sees beyond the veil and if I am right you have the ability to soul read as well."_

" _I am a sprit walker and I am cursed."_ the hunter nodded. It earned many gasps from the Originals and the Salvatore. The other members of the Scooby gang had followed as well.

" _Wait you see Bonnie's grandma?"_ a blonde haired girl asked.

" _Yup and we have little to no time. We need to find the witchy friend of yours or Mystic falls will go Kaboom…"_ Bella replied.

" _You mean innocent people will die because of a witch?"_ Dean yelled.

" _Yes they will die if we don't save the witch Dean."_ Bella spoke with little emotion.

Turning to Cas she asked " _Did you sense a barrier when you entered this place?"_

Castiel tried hard not to show how impressed he was with the woman, not only was she a spirit walker, he could feel she was a psychics as well. She was completely composed and calm considering the amount of spirits that were coming towards them. " _Yes it was similar essence to that of 4 horsemen."_

" _The Horsemen are sealed with Lucifer.."_ Sam interrupted.

" _Death has to around Sammy, he is omnipotent. If he is sealed what will happen is that souls will run amuck and end up a high level demon's meal, strengthening it .Do you want to face such a high level demon, one's not even Lucifer can fully control. "_ Bella questioned.

" _How do you know all of these? There are no records of it on human writings."_ Castiel questioned in a very serious tone.

" _If you must know, one of those pain in the asses killed my parents in front of my own eyes_." Bella replied coolly. Many cringed at the thought

" _What is your name?"_ Castiel questioned and everyone could hear the urgency and panic in his tone.

" _Isabelle May Atikin who was raised as Isabella Marie Swan_."

" _Isa is that you?"_ Dean questioned and Sam heard a small hint of hope in his voice

" _Long time no see Dean-o"_ she smirked. She knew the name would tick him out and waited for a verbal match but the next instant was hugged by Dean and everything went to hell literally.

 _ **The fic is going to be Non –Cannon as of this chapter. Trust me my characters seemed to have a different way to flare out. PS: Do leave your responses or I might pull of the story. The next part is unrevealing of Bella's past and action,**_


	9. In between hands of time

_**Chapter 9 In-between the Hands of Time**_

 _Disclaimer: I don't own the characters; only the plot_

 _Dean grumbles: "I still don't like this." Referring to his unusual reaction_

 _Sam:" Dean you like nothing but pie..."throwing a bitchface_

 _Bella: "FYI I don't like it either"_

 _Author:" I don't give a damn about your opinions." The three pout._

It was so unlike the Dean he had known. More expression of happiness the angel had seen. There was a strange gentleness in his eyes and the totally relaxed body posture; that the angel had never seen since the moment he pulled the hunter from perdition. Dean pulled back and took the woman's form like a man drinking water from an oasis in a desert. It was a man committing a woman to his memories and Elijah looked at Klaus, worriedly.

" _Hazel, wow you look hot."_ Dean commented with a boyish grin that impressed many women.

" _I expected better lines from you Dean..Seriously are you still that single trick pony?"_ Bella commented dryly. Sam tried to hold back his laughter as did many others.

" _If you are done flirting with one another can we rescue Bonnie?"_ Elena asked with attitude." _Honestly can't you just have these for later."_ she grumbled not noticing Stefan looking at her with a calculative stare.

" _Oh sweetheart all the best with your witch, we are leaving."_ Dean said but not before tugging at Bella's wrist and her tailing behind him." _Wait Bella doesn't …"_ Rebekah went unfinished.

After stumbling a few steps, Bella halted causing Dean to stop _. "Let's get one thing straight you not wanting to help the Salvatore's is your decision and not my concern but I have my own code ;so I am not sorry but I won't leave and let these people suffer."_

" _They are monsters, I am not putting them down and that itself is a big thing."_ Dean argued and totally trying to dominate Bella. Somehow the onlookers felt that Dean was trying to get her listen and change her mind.

" _No Dean you must of all people know what kind of monsters hide in the shadow as we hunt them down risking our lives to save innocents.. Yes these vampires have killed thousands of people over the centuries but they never asked for it. Immortality has been nothing but a curse to them. I don't claim to understand their actions but they had no choice in this as you and Sam did in being the vessel of Lucifer and Michael."_ Bella spoke in a no nonsense tone which left many gaping. Adam couldn't help but flinch involuntarily.

It was at that moment Sam swore on Chuck's name to bring his brother and this woman together. After all not many could render Dean Winchester speechless. Damon felt a shiver of excitement at the prospect of a huntress defending them and vowed to have her back. He couldn't however stop thinking that Dean had finally met his match in a woman as powerful as her. Oh he knew about spirit walkers and to see someone standing unfazed and so young made him respect her more. He had seen countless people with that ability descending into madness and even killing themselves. Lost in his thoughts he did not pay attention to a tingling sensation on his spine or a black vein like mark spreading down his body or the numbing sensation on his whole body.

To say he was shocked was a understatement Dean couldn't for his life believe his eyes. Before him was Isabella Swan the girl he met in the summer camp when he was 12. Back then she was nothing but a plain Jane. Someone who was dismissed immediately. Then he had rescued her from a wendigo. It had sparked a friendship like no other. She never questioned him about hunting and he told her all about Sammy, dad and of all his mom. In return she told him about her free spirited mom. She had never pitied him but sat by him at nights with a book when he never slept in the camp and stayed awake to protect others. That silence between them was something beautiful and he missed it. To the current time he felt a strange sense of familiarity. She looked stunning and no longer the shy girl he knew. No he did not know her at all now. He would have not recognized her; had she not introduced herself. Only he had more questions now why was Cas so taken with her, a soul reader and her last point was true. He wanted to know this Bella. Not sexually but know her genuinely. His walls were getting lower and he felt conflicted about it. Damon fell back unconscious with a thud even as Stefan called out to him. Sam had rushed to catch him along with Stefan. The body had turned ice cold and mummified. " _Wait what is going on?"_ Dean questioned. None seemed to have the answer.

" _Finn common you ok bro? "_ Kol's question brought everyone's attention back to the matter at hand. Bella took quick steps to Finn and tried to get a heartbeat. On seeing similar signs between Finn and Damon she decided and spoke.

" _Elijah if you will please call your witch to the Mikaelson's mansion. Guys move them there now."_

" _Wait what why should we go with you .Klaus will kill us. Who cares it is only Damon. All he has done is cause trouble."_ Elena spoke without a hint of regret causing everyone to get angry. Caroline growled at the female's ungrateful words about their fallen friend and Jeremy furious. It was true that he did not like Damon but he had developed healthy respect for him; when Damon called a hunter who could put him down to save Bonnie who had always treated the said vampire poorly.

" _Alright Elena no one asked you for your opinion you self centered bitch. Stay away from me and Damon, we are done trying to save your pathetic self. We are done; find somebody else to save yourself. Now Bella what should we do"_ Stefan spoke with a rage filled voice.

"Steph _. But..."_ she stopped when she saw Caroline and Jeremy glaring at her and Alaric looking at her with disappointment. Stomping her foot down like a child she walked and stood by Tyler.

Shifting them into the mansion had been easy and Klaus invited the Salvatores in. Bella had Sam and others to saltine the whole perimeter. Devil traps came next in the entrance of every room. Fully loaded ammo guns were given to all 5 hunters while the witch tried to find a spell to wake them up. Their souls had escaped Bella's sight completely. All the while Caroline stared at the guns with a longing face.

0o0o0o0

Bella walked into the grill at half past ten and found it completely full but on a second glance she found a person sitting with an empty chair at the far end of the restaurant. He was engrossed in writing what seemed to be a book. Walking with her sandwich and a fruit punch on both hands she pulled the chair as he looked up. It was a man in his early 40's .Brown hair and a innocent face.

" _Sorry if you don't mind all others are full_ "she spoke. Receiving a nod she sat down.

" _Is everything ok?"_ he asked.

" _I don't know for sure but right now nothing is good but I will make it better soon."_ The words slipped out of her words easily.

" _God will help you with whatever is troubling you._ "He remarked all the while he gauged her expression.

" _God huh funny I don't see him doing anything during an almost apocalypse situation. Families sacrificed for angels to get whatever they wanted. My very own family died and he did nothing. He is referred to as the father of all creations; I get that he cannot here and carter to every single one of us but that is not a reason to let bad things happen. I am sorry but he and I are not on the same page"_ Bella spoke without a single emotion.

" _What if he appears before you? What then"_ the writer asked

" _I would want to apologize because at the end of the day we must have all disappointed him so much that he left."_ She whispered.

" _From the way you talk I felt you did not believe in him but why apologize?"_ he came to the edge of his chair.

" _He is called the father of all beings but did not do a good job. For instance the man who raised me kicked me out in pouring rain for falling a victim to a cold one's thrall. He sided with his shape shifter friend and foster kids; calling me a multitude of colorful words and orphaned me. My biological father died even before I could know about him by sacrificing himself in front of my own eyes. I know both the extremes of a father figure and just hope God doesn't fall into it meaning totally narrow minded or extremely suicidal. You don't die for the one you love; you live for my opinion living is harder than dying. Trying to live for others if not for yourself "_ She told completely detached that she failed to notice that the writer crushing the glass of water causing him to bleed.

The ringing of her phone brought them back and Bella got up to leave but not before asking the writer _"I never got to know your name."_

" _Chuck Shurely…"_ the man forced a smile.

" _Nice meeting you_ "she turned and left. Something in her told her that she would see him again. Had she turned back she would have seen that the table and speaker had totally disappeared.

Around midnight

Sam was lost in research and frustrated as he turned up with nothing .Sighing in frustration he rubbed his face furiously. A hand on his shoulder made him turn back to the person. Bella gave him a cup of steaming coffee.

" _So how is it going? Where is Dean?"_ she asked casually

" _Talk of the Devil and he is here"_ Dean came out with Castiel following him. To Bella it looked like a lost puppy following a lead.

" _Anything yet."_ Castiel questioned the same time as one pissed of Elena Gilbert.

Elena was not a very happy camper. Since Bonnie fell into a coma she felt unprotected and defenseless, last she felt that weak was when her parents died. Jeremy was falling apart as well slowly and she wanted results. Three hunters should be enough to hunt whatever it was. Now Damon had gone down and Stephan scolded her for being truthful. She wished that the female hunter would go somewhere else. Somehow she was the center of all attention from the originals, her brother and even her boyfriend listened to her. The angel did nothing as well. Pft… as if.

" _There is no hint of what can cause this .Witches, vampire, and wolves no idea."_

" _What if this curse was already placed by a powerful witch and activated now."_ Bella mused.

" _What kind?"_

" _Any ancient curses like death, plague or darknes."_ Bella spoke with a serious tone.

Kol who came in sipping blood spoke _"A death curse gets stronger over the years. If it is true then we are doomed."_ Completely ignoring Dean's glare and Sam's constipated looks.

" _How can you say it is a death curse."_ Elijah asked getting serious.

" _Consider this the eldest of all the founding families, Bonnie Bennett, Finn, Damon the heirs of the family. However why not the Fobbes and Fell's family. Something just doesn't fit."_

" _What about Tyler and my family."_ Jeremy questioned.

(Tyler has not activated his wolf gene yet but knows about it) " _I believe that may be because Tyler has yet to activate his werewolf gene and you are yet to reach your full potential."_

" _What do you mean by my potential?"_ Jeremy questioned.

Bella texting someone rather fastly looked up" _Kol go up and drink your juice without causing a scene will you."_ More like chastising him.

" _To your case Jeremy I cannot be sure but some from your family line had the same_ _abilities as me."_

" _Then you can train him right."_ Elena asked with great excitement.

" _No"_ was the spontaneous reply. 

" _What exactly is a death curse"_ asked Sam.

" _Curses that cannot be broken by normal exorcisms. These kinds of curses get stronger with time. Considering the amount of souls that have been unable to move on, the power of nature is weaker."_ Bella spoke.

" _Can I have it in English Please?"_ spoke the eldest hunter.

The whole atmosphere of the room seemed to have shifted as suddenly every living and non living seemed to hear what the huntress had to say. With a deep sigh.

" _ **Ok to all of you here heaven and hell exists without doubt. In the beginning there was light and darkness. Heaven, life, day were important to creation. With this came darkness and death. Death may seem unfair but everything that has a beginning has a definite end. Darkness as she was called grew envious of what light made and tried to destroy it. She made these hideous creatures called Leviathans. God or light sealed them away on an intermediate plane called Purgatory. However there is a different realm for supernatural beings seeing they keep coming back to life. On to the original characters Darkness was then locked away. With that happening a lot of creations went unchecked and from there came your witches, werewolves and vampires of this kind; pointing to the vampires in the room. Contrarily to what majority feel these creatures need to exist. Nature will not allow anomaly at any case. It's like how when there is a dry weather it rains more heavily. If at any time the vampires went uncounted a lot more wolves came in. It is mutually a codependent environment. According to myths these creatures are the very lay line of human exisistance. God as an Omnipotent being created what many called Fate. Fate is an independent element but also the preserver. She keeps this so called balance in check. Death is vital by reaping souls. Every soul that is created is said to have a purpose big or small. Souls can only go to heaven when they complete their purpose. If it is not they keep being brought back to life through reincarnation as many call it. If a soul is stagnant in some place, that means that the reaper is unable to reap them or those souls have unfinished purpose. This will cause damage to the elements and indirectly human themselves. Not the least demons of higher levels can consume these dead souls and can cause destruction on large scales like the horsemen."**_

" _Wow"_ was all Dean said as Bella completed the explanation.

" _So hell exists?"_ Elena asked in shock and fear.

" _Yup a couple of us have been there and it was not exactly a vacation spot..."_ Bella replied casually.

" _Did I miss anything?"_ she asked the angel who was nearly gaping at her. Michael felt conflicted; Darkness their aunt was what destroyed his family and him. For a human, this girl was extremely knowledgeable and did not show of one bit like the Winchesters did at times. She was totally like a breath of fresh air, her attitude, the confidence and style.

Castiel replied" _They were extremely precise and on the mark."_ Causing the huntress to blush at the praise.

" _So this death curse how do we deal with it?"_ questioned Sam

Bella sighed but accepted a bottle of booze that Bekah gave her. Chugging it down she continued " _We need to confirm this curse. Find the spirits of the ones in coma. Only then can we decide on what to do."_

" _So Damon is in a coma like Bonnie and him"_ Caroline pointed to Finn.

" _Yes Now we will pair of in threes .Myself, Klaus and Dean will be in the front. Kol, Adam and Cas in the next. Elijah, Sam and Jeremy. Tyler, Bekah and Alaric. Stefan, Caroline and Luka will monitor Finn and Damon. Miss Gilbert I suggest you go back home."_

" _What Why?"_ Elena whined comically and Sam tried to hold back his laughter.

" _Out of everyone here right now you are the one who cannot fight back against anything. I cannot let someone be your savior when so many lives or on line. Stefan I want the key to your mansion."_ Bella spoke.

" _Humph….Why should I listen to you?"_ Elena spoke strongly. A tone even Jeremy was surprised to hear.

The beeping of the huntress's mobile caught her attention. Bella read it and re read and blanched.

" _What is wrong love you don't look happy."_ Klaus asked.

" _John Gilbert, Logan Fell and Bill Forbes have completely vanished from my radar."_

" _How were you tracking them?"_ Kol asked

" _A magician never reveals her tricks Kol which means we have to move faster."_

They rushed out of the house to find the air was filled with a thick scent of dead flesh and a small click. The next everyone was trapped inside a circle of fire. The vampires all rushed in to open the fire alarms and hose pipes to no avail. In short they were trapped. The water seemed to have no effect on it.

" _What is this .Why can't we put it out?"_ Questioned Tyler trying to hide the panic in his voice.

" _Hell's fire_ " Bella replied shocking them to silence.

0o0o0o0

 _I know it sounds like Elena bashing but I am tired of her cliché…damsel in distress role. Maybe she can learn to fight early on. Mikaelson is not the founding families in the book or TV series but here they are._


	10. Through The Veil

_**Chapter 10 Through the Veil**_

 _ **Sorry for the delay in update. Was caught up in personal commitments. Just welcomed a new family member who wants my entire attention.**_ _ **This story is not abandoned**_

 _The Invisible Witch …_

 _All I could do while staring at the fire was sigh. Even in my out of body experience they burned viciously .It has been 8 days 13 hours and 57 minutes now and I still couldn't understand what or why all of this was happening. Mystic falls was slowly but surely turning toxic. All around me I see human souls wandering frantically. I see them but they cannot see me back and this was disheartening. Even before the Why factor was answered I am second guessing all my choices so far. There were places I could go and some I cannot go._

 _Fate is a cruel mistress and I stand witness to it. Hating Damon Salvatore came as naturally as swearing my loyalty to Elena .I always felt we had a magical connection that made me put her first all the time. Times like this I wish for a normal human life. I never asked for this curse. My dad left me and my mom even before I came to my powers. My mom followed a little later. The taunts and bullying only stopped after my friendship with Caroline and Elena. In this form of mine I see things in different shades for instance everything alive and kicking They had what I call an aura with brilliant shades around their bodies that represented their personality and even emotions._

 _Now in this point I noticed the aura around Elena getting darker and darker. She was getting immensely restless and was lashing out when she couldn't control anyone according to her whims. Was I some king of an object that she used to protect herself, was she always this way? Was I wrong to judge Damon Salvatore so quickly? All these questions clouded my head. In all of these the biggest mystery was who was Isabella May Atikin? Her very presence was changing Klaus and the blond hunter's aura strongly. White tendrils from her was reaching out to the dark aura and dissipating them steadily. She reeked of power and confidence and the most terrifying of all was the chill of death that followed her._

Bella was getting increasingly twitchy, a fact both the hybrid and Dean noted. Sam tried again with the holy water to put down the flame at least partially but to no avail.

"Dang It "Bella muttered and began to remove her coat earning a wolf whistle from Kol. She sent a piece of wood at him and he ducked with a cheeky smile.

" _Dean should these vamps rile you stake them with wood in the heart. It will kill them only temporarily though."_ Bella spoke as she prepared for a ritual. Sam watched spell bound as she set things up fluidly and began to chant in old Latin. She did not even need a book.

A bang and two new people stood there.

" _Ah Moose, Squirrel and baby angel wow you are with vampires and wolves yet not hunting them, poor John will be disappointed."_ The cross road demon Crowley spoke in a patronizing tone.

" _Still a tag along Fegus….Tch I expected better."_ Bella answered coldly.

" _Ah Isabelle or should I call you the Black Death…quite the reputation you have considering what happened that night."_ Crowley scowled clearly amused.

" _Why did you summons us May?"_ came the question from a woman who clearly reeked of black magic and hell ,something that bothered the Winchesters.

" _Who are you?"_ Dean and Sam questioned but not before pushing Bella behind them which made her sigh in annoyance.

" _Rowena the Winchesters and guys this is Crowley's mom."_

Sam raised an eyebrow at the way the witch stared at him and scuffled nervously. Something many noticed , taking a deep sigh before speaking out both their thoughts" _Dude no offense but your mom is younger and hotter. I am surprised you have a mom."_

" _Test tube babies did not exist back than Sam"_ Bella spoke patronizingly.

Dean snorted." _Darling she is no mother of mine and you know it."_ The demon scowled.

" _Whatever sails your boat Crow.."_ Bella huffed and continued " _To the point then can I get any help on these flames…"_

" _I will extinguish them but do not summon me again..I wish to have no part in the upcoming battle.."_ Rowena spoke seriously.

" _So the omens I see are real, no wonder I was drawn here…"_ Bella spoke mostly to herself but everyone heard it, without doubt.

" _As usual you are sandwiched in middle of it..Why is it not surprising?"_ the male demon spoke causing a poker expression on the hunter's face. Rowena was chanting in an even more ancient language causing the angels to look at her with intrest.

In the next brief minute a lightening stuck and the fire disappeared. The heavy stench of decaying flesh and dried blood filled their nostrils wanting to make many puke. Even as Dean opened his mouth to question Bella on her knowing of the cross road demon, she rushed to her car and began pulling out knives, guns and others earning wolf whistle from Tyler." _Isn't this overkill?"_ Alaric and Jeremy were literally awestruck at the weapon collection and wanted to discuss on buying the arsenal displayed. Sam and Dean were doing the same even as the Scooby doo gang split up like kids seeing their favorite stars.

" _If my gut is right then we will need this to survive this night and no your vampire skills will not be enough."_ She finished before Alaric opened his mouth. Halting she begin to pull the seat cushions to reveal amulets, charms, crosses, pentagon and much more that Winchesters had never seen.

" _How accurate is your gut on a scale of 1- 10?"_ Dean questioned.

" _8.9"_ she muttered even as she tucked the knives and guns in her waist, legs and arms. " _What are we hunting?"_ Sam added his two cents.

" _Something that is even harder to kill than a Leviathan."_

" _Shit…"_ Sam cursed.

One particular weapon that caught Michael's eye was a golden bow and arrow. An ancient Angelic weapon used in a fight against an opponent who was as powerful as their father. It had gone missing just before Lucifer fell and its exisistance removed from all archives of heaven and hell. It's very aura radiant with power. Angrily he bent to pick it up but not before pushing back the others but was thrown back by a barrier that appeared around it to the archangel's shock.

" _What exactly happened? He touched a rusty dagger and he just fell."_ Sam mused voicing everyone's thoughts.

" _That bow how do you have it woman?"_ the angel questioned angrily which caused many to move protectively towards the woman.

" _Mi..Adam that is a rusty dagger .What is this about a bow.."_ Castiel added his own two bits to the conversation.

" _Of course you can't see it you are only a low level.."_ the archangel grumbled and halted realizing that he was spiking the interest of other non human creatures.

That rusty dagger was the last to be picked up and lifted to put in her belt but she pointed it at the boy instead.

" _You are no human .What kind of supernatural creature are you?"_ Bella questioned looking directly at Adam and the atmosphere grew cold.

 **To be Continued…..**


	11. Inferno

Inferno

" _Wait what is this now? Are you going to hunt me down to hunter?_ Michael asked mockingly _._

" _Listen Bella why don't we talk about this later .Aren't we on a time constraint here?"_ Sam questioned trying to play the peacemaker. Internally cursing Chuck" _Since when am I the responsible one? Why is keeping Michael alive so difficult."_

A sudden shrill which resembled the falling of coins broke through the clearing startling Tyler who perked up more alert and the Winchesters who immediately had their hands on the guns. Adding to this chaos was an odd chanting sound that hit the ears of all living beings .A melody that began as a hum was slowly increasing in volume and pitch. A sad but fierce song which came from a female being considering the singing was old and lamenting that resembled to woman who cried at losing their husbands in the sea. Bella reacted instantly shutting her ears and cursing even as others followed suit All the while a black mist surrounded them. It was as if they were caught in a tornado, Being pulled from all directions and unable to hold their ground even as a putrid stench of rotting carcasses filled their nostrils.

" _Block the sound or you will fall a victim. It's a siren"_ Rebekah spoke.

" _We can't split now … Bullocks."_ Bella straightened even as Castiel used his grace to dull the sound. For one moment The Seraph swore he saw the woman's eyes glow blue and felt a minute amount of grace in the air. It vanished as quickly as it came.

Bella walked forward chanting in ancient language as the noise ceased. In an instant the smoke cleared and a man the size of dwarf stood. All around him the plants had wilted, grass dried up. Ravens and flies were falling down like shooting stars that scorched the ground where it fell. The man was 4ft and wore a black suit. His features were unlike anything the Winchester had ever seen .His pupils were that of a snake, vertical golden slits that stood out on his face. Holding a cane in one hand and what looked like a coin.

Michael's POV

A sinister laugh which Bella looked oddly displeased about.

Bella-" _Are you done with the I am the greatest devil on planet laugh. Its irritating and my ears are ringing."_ She spoke with a bored to death tone. Some where openly gaping at her while Dean was smirking at the conversation having realized that the man was not exactly human or angel in any way.

 _Man-"I see you still have that fire in your eyes. I did not extinguish it properly did i? Killing your parents was so easy, your friend Angela easier but the only one challenging enough was Caleb your boy toy…"_

Her entire being tensed and her grip on the weapon tightened..

" _Oh hit a nerve did I .So you are not as heartless as the hunting world call you."_ Tilting his head to one side as if studying her as he continued " _speaking of matters at hand I will give you 2 hours to get out of this state entirely .These vampires and witches do not concern you. Failing to leave this place will cause the investable clash we are supposed to fight, though our fight will need a bigger stage and a variety of audience for when I kill you. Even that can be arranged. Not even those pesky archangels can save you when we fight. "_

Bella was just looking at him with an oddly detached and emotionless face, though Castiel and Adam wondered about Archangels.

The man pulled out a glass ball with blue smoke and played with it throwing it up and down. He spoke" _This is what you are searching for the piece of your memories that hold the reason between all your previous lives. The reason why the Archangel Gabriel and Raphael sacrificed themselves for you that night. Kill me and you will have this. Also know for a fact that the principles of the universe will change the moment you remember this."_

He vanished not before announcing " _your time starts now."_

Bekah was the one to zoom close to Bella who nearly fell into her waiting hands." _We should start the hunt"_

" _Hunt for what exactly?"_ Kol asked

" _Anything that makes you feel creped out or out of place."_ Bella spoke.

" _What about the threat or who was that man? We need basics to keep you safe Bella"_ Dean protested.

" _Me being alive is mine and my concern alone Dean..Not yours just understand this if we don't save the Bennett, chances are that the humans here will die and this place becomes a ghost town or worse a gate to hell itself. We stick together and contact each other when something unusual is found. First we find Bonnie. I will need her to link our minds to communicate with each other."_

Bonnie's house looked like a normal house in the neighborhood. Posh and wind chimes dangling. Considerably cold due to the absence of a running fireplace.

" _None of us could find anything out of place here. Neither Stefan nor Tyler could find anything here even using their errr….special abilities."_ Spoke Jeremy.

" _Wait they are different…Aren't you all just vampires."_ Sam asked confusedly.

" _Werewolf Type A there Sam…Remind me to give you my supernatural diary should all of us get out of here alive"_ Bella said pointing to Tyler and then questioned " _Can you see the aura of the place Cas_? _It feels like a bug infestation."_

Castiel" _It seems that the inferno misjudged your abilities… He will use you as a sacrifice rather than just kill you and You know that."_ In a cold tone that irritated Dean and Klaus.

" _Won't be the first time .Was ritual bait for let's see cold ones, vampire, witches, siren, wolves, nymphs, demons and even your own brethren. "She_ spoke even as many others paled. Klaus instantly covering his mate defensively not that she needed it but his wolf needed that assurance. The latent part of him was suddenly so active that Klaus was barely restraining himself from going on a killing spree. The fact that she held her own life in very little regard made it so much worsen. For centuries had he been selfish, murderous and evil. The loneliness he had endured was worse than Mikael's physical abuse.

" _What abilities?"_ Jeremy questioned.

Pulling out from her pocket was what looked like a chain .It had blue stone on the center of the pendant and small mirror like trinkets around it." _Jeremy, Sam, Dean put your hands on the pendant and look at the house when I tell you to."_ The hunter instructed. The chain was cold and the metal heavy.

In an instant the world faded away .The world was grey and black .blurs of black was soaring through the sky. No odor or pungent smell of death as they expected. A carriage was being drawn towards them, only the horse was decomposed and devoid of eyes and a hind leg. Barely a moment passed and the trio felt it in their skin felt cold. Hairs on the neck standing in literal sense..At any moment whatever was watching them would pounce and they would be defenseless against it. Men and women the Winchesters couldn't identify. Dressed as if they were in 60's .Gowns, hats and canes predominated them.

" _This is the spirit realm .Only rules is you don't see them. They don't see you. Once you are seen you join them. Look at house Jeremy what do you see?"_ At first there was nothing but the grey sky. He concentrated as he did while seeing spirits. Deep breaths and clear mind. Jeremy felt a silver of color then it was there like attached to the house itself. Taking glances around at the other two showed that they couldn't see what he did.

" _Its blue with specks of black flies trapped inside some kind of a dome."_

" _The blue is the indication that the person is alive and the flies that you call them are reapers of death."_

" _Does this mean Bonnie is dead?"_ Jeremy questioned dreading internally.

" _Nope but that aura is beginning to fade and if we don't bring her soul back to her body, we will lose her forever."_

' _Tbc….._

This story is still alive and kicking. Updating the next part soon.


End file.
